Bandits
by wolfishaya
Summary: Foresta Incantata AU. Perché volete aiutarmi, proteggermi? Sono una ladra...una sconosciuta. replicò guardandola negli occhi. Il cuore batté più forte. La regina non può essere sconfitta...
1. Capitolo 1

Emma camminava cautamente nella foresta, stando attenta a non incrociare i molti sentieri che la attraversano. La fuga dalla Regina Cattiva, sua madre, la sfiancava fisicamente e mentalmente. Non che sua madre l'avrebbe uccisa, se l'avesse trovata. Le ricordava troppo suo padre, James, l'unica persona che avesse mai amato. Durante i dieci anni di prigionia aveva saputo che era stato ucciso. Da dei troll, a quanto pareva. Non che non se lo meritasse il bastardo, dopo quello che le aveva fatto.

L'unico ad averla mai amata in quello schifo di famiglia era suo zio, il gemello di suo padre, David. Almeno finchè la regina non aveva deciso di strappargli il cuore, impedendoglielo.

Emma aveva più volte cercato di opporsi al regno di terrore instaurato dai suoi genitori, sin dalla tenera età, nonostante tutto. Per questo i suoi genitori, esasperati dai suoi continui tentativi di sabotaggio, l'avevano rinchiusa nella torre, mettendole a guardia quella che una volta era stata come una sorella per lei, la sua migliore amica, Lilith. Anche a lei, ovviamente, era stato preventivamente strappato il cuore, rendendola una carceriera spietata.

Dopo dieci lunghi anni di solitudine, Emma aveva finalmente trovato un modo per evadere. Non che fosse merito suo, ma di una fata, Tinkerbell aveva detto di chiamarsi, la sua fata madrina a quanto pareva. L'aveva soccorsa, scusandosi anche per non averlo potuto fare prima (a quanto pare, Blue, la fata che teneva al sicuro la sua famiglia, glielo aveva sempre proibito), e aveva fatto addormentare Lilith per permetterle di scappare. Insieme erano volate via dall'isola-prigione, fino alla foresta, dove da quasi un anno ormai Emma si nascondeva, pianificando con pazienza e cura il suo piano per spodestare Snow White e salvare il regno.

Regina, nascosta dietro un albero, aspettava con impazienza che una carrozza si fermasse a causa dell'albero che aveva precedentemente abbattuto, in modo da poter rubare il denaro che esse custodivano.

Regina era la ladra più famosa del regno. Non che avesse voluto questo ma era stata costretta a causa della situazione della sua famiglia. Dopo la morte di suo padre la sua famiglia era caduta in disgrazia e sua madre aveva cercato di costringerla a sposare uno dei tanti pretendenti facoltosi, che erano rimasti abbagliati dalla sua bellezza. Rifiutatasi di sposare un uomo che non amava, era stata costretta a scappare di casa per evitare il matrimonio che sua madre aveva già organizzato. Da due anni ormai viveva nei boschi, dove cercava di sopravvivere. Soprattutto cercava di nascondersi dalle guardie della regina, che voleva la sua testa.

Emma continuò a camminare, tenendo ferma la spada che portava al fianco con la mano poggiata sul pomolo, perché il fodero non sbattesse rumorosamente contro la coscia ad ogni passo. Mentre avanzava tra la fitta boscaglia, notò qualcosa. Una macchia più chiara tra gli alberi. Subito si nascose dietro un albero, attenta a non fare rumore. Si sporse appena, sbirciando da dietro al possente acero. Una donna, vestita di pelli, a una trentina di passi da lei. Vide chiaramente arco e frecce, e non escluse che avesse altre armi con sé. Appostata dietro ad un albero, sembrava stesse aspettando qualcuno, e non sembrava avere buone intenzioni. Riconosceva una ladra quando la vedeva, ormai. Solo ora notò il sentiero, a pochi passi dalla donna, appena visibile tra gli alberi.

Finalmente, dopo un'ora di appostamento, sentì il classico rumore di zoccoli che annunciavano l'arrivo della carrozza. Regina sorrise e sfoderò il pugnale che portava sempre con se. Non appena la carrozza si fermò e i cavalieri si avvicinarono al grosso tronco che bloccava loro la strada, Regina si buttò su di essa e, preso l'oro che si trovava all'interno, iniziò la sua fuga. Corse senza voltarsi indietro sentendo le urla dei cavalieri della regina che la inseguivano. A suo vantaggio c'era la conoscenza dei boschi. Corse tra gli alberi e riuscì a seminarli. Si fermò solo quando non sentì più nessun rumore dietro di sé, e sorrise soddisfatta  
Controllò il bottino che era riuscita a conquistare e poi appese il sacchetto alla cintura. Riprese quindi a camminare per tornare nel suo nascondiglio, che ormai era diventato la sua casa. Arrivata vicino al nascondiglio, ebbe una strana sensazione. Dopo anni nella foresta sapeva di dover dare retta all'istinto, quindi continuò a camminare, estraendo il pugnale, pronta a difendersi.  
D'un tratto, senza preavviso, si girò di scatto.  
«Fatti vedere!» urlò scrutando tra gli alberi.  
Passò un secondo di assoluto silenzio. Poi Regina udì l'inconfondibile rumore di una spada che veniva rimessa nel fodero, quindi dei passi. Una ragazza uscì allo scoperto, le mani alzate.  
«Sono qui.» disse, calma, osservandola.  
Regina la studiò per qualche istante.  
«Chi siete? Perché mi seguite?» le chiese poi, senza mai toglierle gli occhi di dosso.  
La bionda avanzò, avvicinandosi con cautela.  
«Vi ho vista assaltare quella carrozza.» rispose «Temevo che i cavalieri della regina potessero prendervi, quindi vi ho seguita. Se ne sono andati, ma ormai...» si strinse nelle spalle accennando un sorriso. Abbassò le mani.« ... mi avevate incuriosita. Così ho continuato a seguirvi.»  
La mora la guardò con stupore.  
«Vi incuriosisce una ladra?» chiese con un velo di sarcasmo. «Volete una parte del bottino?» aggiunse poi, mettendo una mano sulla sacca delle monete d'oro.  
Ad Emma sfuggì una breve risata.  
«No, no, non... non mi serve il denaro. Vado a caccia.» spiegò, facendo qualche altro passo verso di lei. «Mi incuriosisce il fatto che siate una donna!» continuò, sorridendo «Come me. Non se ne vedono tante in giro per boschi...»  
Regina accennò un sorriso, mettendo via il pugnale.  
«Effettivamente credo di essere l'unica o almeno lo credevo...» Fece un cenno verso di lei «…prima di vedere voi. Come mai vi trovate qui?» domandò poi, incuriosita.  
Emma si rilassò visibilmente quando rinfoderò il pugnale. Le sorrise poi, avvicinandosi ancora fino alla decente distanza di tre passi da lei.  
« Necessità.» rispose con una scrollata di spalle. « Il vostro stesso motivo, suppongo.» aggiunse con un cenno del capo verso la sacca con i gioielli. La riconobbe. Sbiancò appena, ma subito si riprese, tornando a sorriderle e a guardarla negli occhi.  
« Non piaccio molto alla regina.» ammise poi, premendo le labbra tra loro. Non osò svelare altro.  
La mora sorrise alle sue parole.  
«Siamo in due a non piacerle...non credevo ci fosse qualcuno che odiasse oltre a me.» disse facendo un altro passo verso di lei.  
«Come mai non le andate a genio?» chiese.  
La bionda la osservò da quella breve distanza, studiando i suoi lineamenti. Era bella, non c'era che dire. E il fatto che fosse una nemica di sua madre gliela rendeva ancora più simpatica, per non parlare del coraggio che aveva avuto ad assaltare quella carrozza piena zeppa di cavalieri da sola. Ma non poteva ancora fidarsi di lei, sebbene il suo istinto le dicesse il contrario.  
«Oh, ho... cacciato nella sua tenuta. Un cervo e una lepre valgono la mia testa, a quanto pare.» rispose, una mezza verità. In fondo, in effetti, aveva cacciato più volte nell'immensa tenuta della regina. Senza il suo consenso, ovviamente. « E voi? Che le avete fatto, per farvi odiare?»  
«Vi odia solo per questo?» replicò Regina squadrando la donna, intuendo che ci fosse qualcosa che non le stava rivelando. Ormai riusciva a riconoscere a miglia di distanze una bugia. Ma fece finta di niente.  
«Ovviamente per aver rubato i suoi gioielli...» rispose mentendo.  
Emma annuì, incrociando le braccia sotto al seno. Mentiva spudoratamente, ma non poteva certo biasimarla. In fondo, lo stava facendo anche lei.  
«Non si può dire che mi odi... semplicemente, odia l'affronto che secondo lei le ho fatto. » spiegò, alzando leggermente il mento. «E' lo stesso per voi? » chiese, apposta per provocarla, scrutandola con le palpebre quasi socchiuse.  
«Si odia perdere i suoi gioielli e il suo oro nonostante ne abbia stanze piene...» rispose la mora prontamente «Bene, adesso devo andare» affermò facendo qualche passo per allontanarsi.  
Emma spalancò gli occhi nel vederla allontanarsi. Le corse dietro istintivamente. «Aspettate!» esclamò.  
Regina si girò di scatto «Cosa volete?»  
Emma si fermò di colpo guardandola negli occhi.  
«Abbiamo la stessa nemica. Perché continuare ad agire separatamente, quando possiamo moltiplicare l'effetto delle nostre azioni unendoci? » le chiese.  
La mora osservò la donna, quasi studiandola.  
«Io lavoro da sola...» affermò dopo qualche secondo.  
«Anche io!» concordò Emma, avvicinandosi di un passo, presa dall'entusiasmo. « Ma non concluderemo niente se continuiamo a farlo! Se unissimo le forze, invece, e non parlo solo di noi due, potremmo anche riuscire a sconfiggerla! Quanti nemici ha la regina?»  
«Nessuno che si metterebbe direttamente in contrasto con lei, sono tutti terrorizzati da lei. E' odiata da tutti ma nessuno si oppone... a parte noi mi sembra di capire».  
«Appunto! Diamo l'esempio!» esclamò la bionda sorridendo. « Una donna che si oppone alla regina può essere considerata una folle, ma due? Soprattutto...» si bloccò appena in tempo, mordendosi la lingua per non continuare. Sorrise di nuovo, i grandi occhi grigio-verdi che luccicavano per l'impeto. «Fidatevi di me. Possiamo batterla, ma solo insieme.»  
«Fidarmi di voi? Nemmeno vi conosco... » replicò facendo qualche passo indietro. «Siete folle, davvero se pensate che qualcuno si unirà a voi..»  
L'entusiasmo di Emma si spense un po'. Incurvò appena le spalle.  
«Sì, forse avete ragione...» disse piano, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
«Vi farete uccidere...» continuò la mora. «Vi consiglio di non mettervi in testa di poter fare una crociata contro la regina. Rubatele quello che volete ma non tirate troppo la corda. Io sto mettendo da parte i soldi per poter andare via... dovreste pensare di fare lo stesso...»  
Emma rialzò lo sguardo triste su di lei.  
«Non posso.» replicò, il tono appiattito. « E' il mio regno.»  
Regina la guardò sorpresa.  
«In che senso?» chiese senza capire.  
La bionda le rivolse un lungo, intenso sguardo, quindi lo abbassò sul terreno ricco di felci.« Nulla d'importante...» mormorò, facendo per andarsene.  
«Chi siete in realtà?» chiese Regina poggiando la mano sul manico del coltello.  
Emma esitò un secondo, voltando appena la testa per guardarla.  
«Un fantasma.» replicò poi prima di iniziare a camminare tra gli alberi.  
Regina esitò un attimo, incerta, decise, infine, di fare qualche passo verso di lei.  
«Ditemi la verità... chi siete?»  
La bionda si fermò, bloccata dalla sua voce. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. Aveva due strade davanti, ed ognuna di queste portava a conseguenze che avrebbero scatenato ulteriori conseguenze: poteva andarsene, e non rivedere mai più quella donna, che sarebbe partita probabilmente per mare verso una terra lontana, dicendo addio alla sua rivoluzione, perdendo quell'unica possibile alleata. Oppure voltarsi, e dirle la verità. A quel punto, o la bandita sarebbe scappata, spaventata dal suo legame con la regina, o l'avrebbe uccisa per gli stessi motivi, oppure, se avesse avuto coraggio e poco sale in zucca, avrebbe potuto tentare di usarla come ostaggio contro la regina stessa. L'ultima, flebile opzione, che forse, più che altro, è l'indomabile speranza che incessantemente albeggiava nel cuore della principessa, avrebbe potuto credere ad ogni sua parola, e unirsi a lei nella lotta. La scelta, per quanto rischiosa, era semplice. Emma si voltò, puntando lo sguardo negli occhi della donna.  
«Mi chiamo Emma. I miei genitori mi hanno rinchiusa in una torre per dieci anni perché mi sono opposta alla loro politica. Mia madre è la Regina Cattiva. Mio padre è... era Re James il Distruttore. Sono qui per mettere fine al loro regno.»  
Regina ascoltò le sue parole con attenzione, per poi spalancare gli occhi alla rivelazione Tutto si sarebbe potuto immaginare tranne che quella donna davanti a lei fosse la figlia della sua nemica. Fece un passo indietro.  
«Sei sua figlia?» disse continuando ad indietreggiare. Deve essere una trappola, pensò tra sé.  
«Sei qui per uccidermi...»  
La bionda rimase immobile, continuando a guardarla negli occhi.  
«No. Non so chi tu sia. Ho capito che hai fatto qualcosa di più che rubare oro a mia madre, ma non ho idea di cosa tu abbia fatto. Qualunque cosa sia, sono contenta che tu l'abbia fatta.» disse.  
«Non credo che sareste contenta...» replicò scrutandola per cercare nel suo viso un qualche segnale di menzogna ma non riuscì a trovarlo.  
«Per colpa mia vostro padre... è morto...» ammise.  
Emma spalancò gli occhi alla confessione. La fissò a bocca aperta.  
«C-cosa? Ma... lo hanno ucciso dei troll…»  
«Stava inseguendo me... non sapevo ci fosse il re sulla carrozza quando l'ho attaccata.»  
La principessa la guardò sbalordita. Non sembrava triste, tuttavia. Le ci volle qualche minuto per riprendersi. Annuì, deglutendo, un po' più pallida del normale.  
«Avete fatto un servizio al regno. Immagino sia per questo che mia madre vi vuole morta, dunque.»  
La ladra aprì leggermente la bocca.  
«Non siete in collera con me? Non volete uccidermi per vendicare la morte di vostro padre?» domandò esterrefatta.  
Emma la guardò negli occhi.  
«Lo chiamo padre solo perché, di fatto, lo è. Ma ho smesso di amarlo anni fa. Quando ho capito che lui non l'aveva mai fatto con me.» spiegò, senza emozione negli occhi chiari.  
«Mi dispiace in ogni caso... » disse la mora, sincera. «Mi sento in colpa per quello che è successo, non avrei mai voluto causare la morte di una persona, per quanto il suo comportamento fosse riprovevole.»  
La bionda le rivolse un sorriso mite.  
«Il fatto che vi sentiate in colpa vi rende onore.» si limitò a dire. Sembrava in attesa di qualcosa.  
«Perché vi siete messa contro vostra madre? Perché vi ha imprigionato? Solo perché non eravate d'accordo con lei?» chiese Regina, inorridendo all'idea. Come poteva una madre fare una cosa del genere a sua figlia?  
Emma prese un piccolo respiro, come se avesse bisogno d'aria, ma continuò a sorriderle.  
«È davvero lungo da spiegare... diciamo che non ho mai approvato le decapitazioni gratuite, per farla breve. Né il fatto che il popolo soffra la fame mentre lei rifiuta cigno arrosto con prugne perché le gira male...» spiegò brevemente, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Regina cercò di trattenere una risata all'ultimo commento.  
«Sembra proprio che siate dalla parte del popolo... Sareste dovuta essere voi la regina...» commentò guardandola, nascondendo a stento lo stupore.  
La bionda le fece l'occhiolino.  
«Il piano è quello...» replicò.  
«Vuoi usurpare il trono?» chiese sconvolta la ladra, alzando leggermente la voce.  
Emma annuì, il sorriso svanito dal suo volto.  
«Sì.» rispose, decisa.  
«Potrebbe ucciderti... lo sai benissimo…»  
La principessa si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Se così deve essere, che sia. Avrò comunque dato un esempio a qualcuno, fosse anche una sola persona, un solo bambino.»  
«Ma non potete combattere da sola... non dovete farvi uccidere…» obbiettò la mora, sconvolta.  
La bionda aggrottò la fronte.  
«Non da sola. Avrò bisogno di alleati, di un esercito, per quanto esiguo. Per questo vi ho chiesto di unirmi a me. Già la combattete. Anche solo rubarle un singolo anello è un potente atto di ribellione. Avete causato la morte di mio padre, avete detto...» continuò avvicinandosi a lei, senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi neanche per un secondo «...Se anche scappaste dalla Foresta Incantata, vi troverebbe, ve l'assicuro. La sua magia è potente, vi basterebbe passare per sbaglio davanti ad uno specchio... Unitevi a me. Avrete la mia protezione, e quella delle persone che radunerò. E, una volta instaurato il mio regno, potrete vivere in pace, senza più dover scappare.»  
La mora la guardò in confusione.  
«Perché volete aiutarmi, proteggermi? Sono una ladra...una sconosciuta.» replicò guardandola negli occhi. Il cuore batté più forte. «La regina non può essere sconfitta...»  
Emma sostenne il suo sguardo. C'era determinazione negli occhi della principessa, sicurezza.  
«Non siete una solo ladra. Avete ucciso, seppur involontariamente, il re. Avete liberato il regno da un tiranno. Siete un'eroina, e sarei onorata di avervi al mio fianco in questa battaglia. E voglio proteggervi perché questo regno ha bisogno animi nobili come il vostro.»  
Le gote della mora si tinsero leggermente di rosso.  
«Io non sono un eroina, sono una ladra...» ripeté «Vorrei aiutarvi, ma è una guerra persa in partenza.»  
La bionda sospirò serrando la mascella. Annuì lentamente.  
«D'accordo.» Mise le mani nella sacca legata alla cintura, tirandone fuori un cristallo. Afferrò la sua mano e glielo mise nel palmo. «Prendete questo. È polvere di fata cristallizzata dal soffio di un drago. Mia madre non potrà trovarvi, neanche se passerete davanti ad uno specchio. E...» Lasciò il cristallo e prese la sacca dell'oro, depositandola sopra di esso «... questi basteranno per portarvi lontano da qui. Andate al Porto del Sole, e cercate la nave fregiata dal nome Jolly Roger. Il capitano, per questa somma, vi porterà dove volete e vi terrà al sicuro. L'unica cosa è che ci proverà spudoratamente con voi, ma è innocuo, non temete.» aggiunse accennando un sorriso.  
Regina osservò sbalordita gli oggetti che la ragazza le aveva dato.  
«Voi siete pazza! Non posso accettare nessuna di queste cose!» esclamò. Tentò di ridarle indietro la sacca con le monete d'oro e il cristallo, ma la principessa la evitò facendo un passo indietro. «Questo servirà di più a voi... Io non so quando andrò via...presto, ma non ora.» disse, cercando di convincerla.  
«Se non volete combattere, invece, dovete andare via il più presto possibile.» ribatté indicando con un cenno del capo i suoi doni. «Prendeteli come un dono di benvenuto nel nuovo regno. Quando avrò spodestato Snow White, farò in modo che la notizia si diffonda in ogni angolo del mondo, cosicché chiunque sia stato costretto ad abbandonare queste terre perché oppresso dal suo regno e da quello di James il Distruttore possa tornare e costruire con me il reame di pace che questo popolo merita.»  
Regina sospirò guardando in quegli occhi pieni di determinazione e sicurezza.  
«Siete una folle... ma forse lo sono anch'io...» affermò «Combatterò con voi...» continuò dopo pochi secondi, sorprendendo se stessa e la bionda, che spalancò gli occhi.  
«C-cosa? Davvero?» chiese esterrefatta.  
«Si…Non chiedetemi il perché…» sorrise appena.  
Emma la guardò confusa ma con il cuore in subbuglio per l'esultanza. Sorrise, incapace di trattenersi. Eseguì una riverenza davanti a lei, non trovando modo migliore per dimostrarle la sua gratitudine.  
«Grazie..» mormorò, guardandola negli occhi.


	2. Capitolo 2

«Credo di dover essere io a inchinarmi a voi, siete una principessa…» disse Regina facendo un passo indietro e inchinandosi. «E spero sarete presto la mia nuova regina.»  
Emma la guardò scuotendo il capo mentre sorrideva.  
«Nessuno dovrà mai inchinarsi a me, tantomeno voi.» ribatté posandole una mano sul braccio per farla rialzare. Regina sentì un brivido al contatto della sua mano, ma fece finta di nulla.  
«Quindi... qual è il vostro piano?» chiese.  
Emma prese un respiro profondo, guardando la foresta come se potesse trarne chissà quale ispirazione.  
«Dobbiamo radunare più gente possibile. I lupi al servizio della regina sono pericolosi, mortali. Ci servono guerrieri addestrati, un esercito... anche dei semplici contadini possono diventare soldati esperti, con la giusta motivazione. E la motivazione è l'unica cosa che non gli manca.»  
«C'è un villaggio poco distante da qui... potremmo iniziare da quello..» suggerì la mora.  
Emma annuì, leccandosi le labbra mentre pensava.  
«Sì, è lì che mi stavo dirigendo quando ho incrociato la vostra strada...»  
Regina le sorrise.  
«Bene! Allora possiamo continuare insieme il viaggio.»  
La principessa sorrise a sua volta. Le porse il braccio, neanche la stesse invitando a ballare, la schiena dritta come un fuso.  
«Ne sarei lieta.» replicò.  
«Bene...» Regina iniziò a camminare svelta tra gli alberi, ignorando il suo gesto. «Vi conviene tenere il passo con me, principessa.» disse con voce divertita.  
Emma rimase col braccio a mezz'aria, spiazzata dal suo fare. Sorrise poi dopo l'iniziale confusione, e la raggiunse in fretta, affiancandola.  
«Non sbandierate il mio titolo ai quattro venti, ve ne prego...»  
«Non credo che ci sia qualcuno qui che può sentirci… e poi, chi vi dice che vi chiami cosi per il vostro titolo e non solo per prendermi gioco di voi?»  
La bionda, nonostante il tono giocoso dell'altra, rimase seria.  
«La regina ha occhi e orecchie ovunque...» ribatté guardandola negli occhi. «...persino nel villaggio che stiamo per visitare. Dobbiamo tastare il terreno prima di poter radunare alleati. Chiederemo una stanza alla locanda per due notti. Il tempo di capire chi ci è contro e chi ci spalleggia, invece.»  
«Sembra proprio che voi abbiate un buon piano in mente, per fortuna.» commentò l'altra. «Il villaggio è ad un'ora di cammino.» aggiunse poi, appoggiandosi ad un albero per scavalcare un grosso tronco caduto. Emma annuì mentre faceva lo stesso.  
«Ne sono al corrente. Ma, prima di fare il nostro ingresso, sarà bene controllare che le guardie cui avete rubato l'oro non si siano fermate lì, o saranno guai. Conosco alcuni di quegli uomini: riconoscerebbero il mio viso, sebbene gli anni lo abbiano mutato.»  
«Gli uomini della regina non si fermano mai al villaggio, ma convengo con voi che dobbiamo essere prudenti.»  
La principessa le lanciò un'occhiata curiosa.  
«Siete già stata lì?» le chiese.  
«Si certamente, spesso vi ho trovato rifugio.» spiegò Regina incontrando per un istante il suo sguardo.  
«Oh...» commentò la bionda, contraendo poi il mento come considerando qualche idea. «Quindi conoscete la gente del posto..»  
«Alcuni sì, mi hanno dato alloggio mentre ero in fuga e mi nascondevo dalle guardie della regina.»  
Emma sorrise.  
«Tanto meglio!» esclamò, mantenendo tuttavia sempre un tono di voce basso. «È già un bel vantaggio.»  
«Sì, ma dobbiamo convincerli a rischiare la vita. Questa è un'altra questione...» ribatté la mora, accigliandosi appena.  
Emma si voltò a guardarla.  
«La stanno già rischiando. Snow potrebbe decidere di radere al suolo quel villaggio per semplice sospetto, o per noia.» rispose.  
«Lo so bene, credetemi...» commentò Regina con un sospiro, continuando a camminare.  
Emma le lanciò un'occhiata confusa.  
«Che intendete?»  
«Ha già fatto bruciare un intero villaggio perché credeva che mi nascondessi li.»  
Emma abbassò lo sguardo, rabbia e senso di colpa a farle stringere i pugni.  
«Vorrei essere stata forte abbastanza da fermarla quando potevo. Tanta sofferenza sarebbe stata evitata...» mormorò.  
«Non è colpa vostra, in caso mia...» replicò la mora aumentando il passo di marcia.  
La principessa la afferrò per un braccio, guardandola negli occhi.  
«Nulla di ciò che ha fatto è colpa vostra. Ha deciso lei di massacrare gente innocente, non voi!»  
Regina sostenne il suo sguardo.  
«Non è neanche vostra...» ribatté, ed Emma distolse gli occhi dai suoi.  
«È diverso.» disse «Ho avuto la possibilità di ucciderla. Non l'ho fatto.»  
«È vostra madre... non potete ucciderla…»  
«Certo che posso.» Lo sguardo che le rivolse era duro, determinato. «Forse è egoista dirlo, ma dopo quello che mi ha fatto, posso.»  
La mora rimase ancora qualche istante a guardare in quegli occhi pieni di sofferenza, quindi riprese il cammino.  
«Di questo ci occuperemo al momento opportuno.» rispose, chiudendo il discorso.  
«Sì.» mormorò la bionda, seguendola.  
Proseguirono in silenzio, senza rallentare finché non raggiunsero il piccolo villaggio immerso nella foresta.  
«Ci siamo.» annunciò Regina. Emma osservò l'agglomerato di case e capanne e serrò la mascella, nervosa.  
«D'accordo. Facciamo un giro intorno al perimetro, che ne dite?» propose, guardando poi Regina, che annuì.  
«Certo, ma state tranquilla, i soldati non ci sono.» cercò di rassicurarla.  
Emma sospirò, guardandola  
«Meglio essere prudenti.» commentò prima di iniziare a camminare intorno al villaggio, seguita dalla ladra, nascosta dagli alberi. Una volta accertatasi che, effettivamente, non ci fossero guardie, si diresse verso una via secondaria, intenzionata ad entrare da lì. «Sapete... non mi avete ancora detto il vostro nome...»  
Regina le rivolse un sorriso enigmatico.  
«Il mio nome... dovete scoprirlo…» rispose guardandola per poi oltrepassarla per dirigersi verso una taverna a pochi passi da loro.  
Emma la osservò allontanarsi, intrigata. La seguì poi con un sorriso, superandola per aprirle la porta della taverna.  
«Non si può scoprire un nome!» protestò sorridendo mentre le teneva la porta.  
«Vi concedo delle domande per poterlo scoprire mentre mi offrite da bere.» rispose la mora per poi entrare.  
La principessa aggrottò la fronte alle sue parole.  
«Offrirvi da bere?» chiese un attimo prima di seguirla all'interno. «E come, se avete ancora tutti i miei denari?»  
Regina rise sedendosi ad un tavolo.  
«Allora vi offrirò da bere io... con il vostro denaro.»  
Emma rise alla battuta, sedendosi di fronte a lei.  
«Buona questa...» commentò scuotendo il capo, il sorriso ancora sul volto.  
Regina fece cenno all'oste di portare da bere mentre l'altra la osservava, come ipnotizzata dalle sue movenze. «Dunque... con quale lettera inizia il vostro nome?»  
La mora scosse la testa.  
«Domanda banale…R» rispose infine.  
«Lettera finale?» chiese ancora la bionda.  
«A..adesso provate a dire qualche nome.» la incitò la donna.  
«Uhm…» Emma ci pensò un po', spingendo il labbro inferiore verso l'alto, gli occhi stretti. «Rossana.» sparò a caso, trattenendo a stento una risata.  
«Siete seria?» replicò Regina afferrando la caraffa che l'oste aveva appena portato al tavolo. Si versò da bere.« Riprovate.» disse prima di portarsi il boccale alla bocca.  
Emma rise appena, tornando a pensare.  
«Mmmh…vediamo…Ravenna?»  
Regina storse la bocca.  
«Siete un caso disperato.»  
La bionda rise di nuovo, prendendo la brocca e versandosi da bere, per poi sorseggiare la birra a piccoli sorsi.  
«Non era così male come tentativo! Va bene, va bene, ci riprovo... Rebecca!»  
«Rinunciate è meglio» rise e bevve un altro sorso di birra, socchiudendo gli occhi godendosi il sapore della bevanda in bocca.  
«Mai!» esclamò la bionda bevendo. « Riprovo! Vi chiamate...»  
«Regina!» esclamò una voce maschile da un tavolo in penombra della locanda. L'uomo si avvicinò al tavolo delle due donne e posò una mano sulla spalla della mora.  
Regina si voltò riconoscendo la voce del suo rivale.  
«Robin anche voi qui? Avete intenzione di rubarmi altri colpi?» disse sorridendo.  
Robin sorrise alla donna.  
«Non smetterò mai di chiedervi di unirvi a noi, Regina.» ribatté, lanciando poi un'occhiata alla donna all'altro lato del tavolo. «Credevo lavoraste da sola...»  
Emma scattò in piedi, porgendo la mano all'uomo con fare ostile.  
«Lo fa, infatti. Robin di Locksley, detto Robin Hood, devo supporre?» chiese, stringendo appena le palpebre. Gli prese la mano e gli strinse forte il braccio, scuotendolo in un saluto un po' troppo brusco. «Regina mi ha gentilmente scortata fino al villaggio, mi ero persa nel bosco... » spiegò inventando sul momento, calcando sul nome e lanciando al contempo un'occhiata soddisfatta alla donna.  
«Non mi unirò mai alla vostra banda, ve l'ho detto mille volte. Immagino voi non mi vogliate per la mia bravura nel rubare...» sorrise divertita. «Questa è Emma...prego sedete con noi a bere qualcosa.»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi nel sentire Regina pronunciare il suo nome. La guardò male, quindi osservò il ladro, senza nascondere il fastidio.  
L'uomo sorrise a Regina, dopo aver staccato a forza il braccio dalla presa di Emma.  
«Ovviamente, visto che non siete brava, nel rubare... » ribatté verso Regina con un sorriso provocatorio, per poi rivolgersi alla bionda.« Emma!» esclamò sedendosi accanto a Regina, rubando un sorso dal suo bicchiere.  
«Come la figlia perduta della nostra amata sovrana! Si dice che lei stessa l'abbia fatta assassinare, ma chi lo sa, la gente parla tanto... le fonti ufficiali hanno sempre parlato d'un incidente, giusto?»  
«È un nome abbastanza comune e non vorrei rovinarmi la serata parlando della regina.» lo interruppe la mora  
«Io non sarei una brava ladra? Ho fatto molti più colpi di voi e da sola senza l'aiuto di quella specie di banda che avete creato.»  
Emma impallidì alle parole di Robin. Si nascose dietro al boccale, bevendo un lungo sorso di birra. Rimase in silenzio ascoltando il discorso tra i due.  
«Oh lo so, lo so... Più colpi di me? Non credo proprio, mia cara... » replicò il ladro, prendendo ancora un po' della sua birra.« E quella "banda", come la chiamate, è un'associazione di brav'uomini, con un nobile scopo.» continuò.  
«Certo rubare ai ricchi per dare ai poveri, se volete continuare a mentire a voi stessi fate pure. Vi pregherei di lasciare la mia birra...» disse sporgendosi verso di lui per cercare di afferrare il boccale.  
L'uomo allungò il braccio fuori dal tavolo, lontano dalla portata di Regina, sorridendo divertito.  
«Mentire? Diamo tutto quello che rubiamo ai bisognosi!»  
Emma posò il suo boccale. Si alzò di scatto e strappò dalla mano di Robin quello di Regina, guardandolo male, per poi posarlo sul tavolo, vicino alla donna.  
«E la birra che state rubando adesso va ai bisognosi?»  
«Hey!» esclamò il ladro verso la bionda, infastidito dal gesto.  
Emma lanciò un'occhiataccia all'uomo, rimettendosi seduta.  
«Odio i prepotenti.» spiegò, bevendo l'ultimo sorso di birra. Prese la brocca e se ne versò ancora.  
«Come mai siete cosi nervosa?» chiese la mora concentrandosi su di lei.  
Emma lanciò un occhiata a Regina, per poi bere prima di risponderle.  
«Uomini. Mi rendono irritabile.»  
La mora non riuscì a trattenere una risata.  
«Non dovete preoccuparvi di Robin, siamo...amici più o meno... o rivali, ma è un brav'uomo.»  
La bionda guardò in cagnesco il brav'uomo in questione.  
«Anche i brav'uomini possono compiere azioni disdicevoli.»  
Robin sorrise fiero al complimento di Regina, per poi guardare corrucciato la bionda.  
«Ve la prendete tanto per uno scherzo innocente?»  
«Emma vi assicuro che non avete nulla da temere... se mi fido di lui c'è un motivo...» continuò la mora cercando di rasserenarla.  
La principessa alternò lo sguardo tra i due. Annuì poi, convinta dalle parole della donna, eppure abbassò lo sguardo e la voce.  
«Spero solo abbiate ragione.»  
Regina posò una mano sul braccio di Robin.  
«Fidatevi di me se non vi fidate di un uomo...sono molto selettiva nelle mie compagnie.»  
La bionda alzò appena lo sguardo sulla mano della donna, innervosita dal contatto che aveva con l'uomo. Sospirò, bevendo ancora. Rimase in silenzio.  
Il ladro abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano di Regina e vi posò sopra la propria.  
La mora gli sorrise.  
«Non fatevi strane idee. Non uscirò mai con voi...» rise guardandolo.  
Robin sbuffò ridendo.  
«Peccato, la mia fidanzata ne sarebbe stata così felice!» esclamò.  
Gli occhi della bionda si illuminarono a quella rivelazione, ma continuò a rimanere in silenzio.  
«Infatti la vostra fidanzata non sarà infastidita di vedervi a parlare qui con noi?» disse cercando di scostare la mano dalla sua.  
Il ladro diede una leggera stretta alla sua mano, per poi lasciarla andare.  
«Non è qui…».  
Emma continuò a bere.  
«Se fossi in lei non vi lascerei da solo in questo posto.» replicò la ladra.  
«Per fortuna che siete più furba…» ribatté Robin divertito.  
«Non mi fiderei di voi in questo posto, vista la vostra fama.» continuò la mora.  
«La fama del ladro gentiluomo?»  
«Oltre a quella mi sembra che voi abbiate anche la fama del dongiovanni, sembra che nessuna donna possa resistervi.»  
«Nessuna, tranne voi, a quanto pare... » la corresse sorridendo.  
Emma finì anche quella birra. Si attaccò direttamente alla brocca.  
« Ed è questo che vi piace, perché se fossi caduta ai vostri piedi sareste già andato da un' altra preda.»  
«Forse... o, magari, sareste la mia unica... preda, come dite voi...» replicò l'uomo guardandola negli occhi.  
«Credete di farmi cedere con qualche parolina dolce?»  
«Lo spero...»  
La mora arrossì appena.  
«Non accadrà mai... lo sapete bene.»  
«Vedremo…»  
Emma si alzò di scatto.  
«Regina, ecco, io dovrei prendere quella stanza alla locanda, se sapeste indicarmela...» esclamò con voce acuta, tesa.  
La ladra si girò verso di lei.  
«Questa locanda ha anche delle stanze al piano di sopra, prendetene pure una per riposare. Io rimango un altro po' qui.»  
Emma annuì rigidamente.  
«Bene.» rispose seccamente, per poi andare dall'oste ad affittare la stanza. Con passi rabbiosi sale le scale della locanda, raggiungendo la stanza indicatale dal proprietario.


	3. Capitolo 3

Robin salutò la donna con un cenno della mano, per poi rivolgersi a Regina.  
«Strana, la vostra amica…»  
«Era più eloquente prima del vostro arrivo.» replicò la mora per poi continuare «…evidentemente non sono l'unica donna alla quale non interessate.» disse prendendolo in giro.  
«Forse perché non le interessano gli uomini.» ribatté il ladro.  
«Solo perché non volete ammettere che non siete così irresistibile come vi piace pensare.» sorrise la donna.  
«Fate sul serio? Ma avete visto come cammina?» chiese Robin riprendendo il boccale di Regina e finendosi la sua birra.  
«Quello che so è che mi dovete una birra e anche in fretta!» replicò la ladra.  
Robin sorrise facendo cenno all'oste di portare altra birra.  
«Ai vostri ordini!»  
«Mi ruberete anche questa?»  
«Potrei rubarvi altro... » sussurrò lui tentando di avvicinarsi alle sue labbra.  
Regina sorrise scostandosi leggermente.  
«Non sono quel tipo di donna...siete impegnato, ho un codice d'onore anch'io.» rispose bevendo un sorso di birra che l'oste aveva portato.  
Il ladro la guardò bere, sospirando teatralmente .  
«Peggio per voi! Non sapete che vi perdete…»  
«Neanche voi.» sussurrò lei al suo orecchio prima di alzarsi.  
L'uomo le lanciò un'occhiataccia, sorridendo tuttavia.  
«Già ve ne andate?»  
«Si è fatto tardi...devo riposare, domani sarà una lunga giornata...voi non dovete tornare dalla vostra fidanzata?» rispose la mora.  
Robin le fece l'occhiolino. «Almeno quanto voi.»  
Regina scosse la testa divertita.  
«Sempre il solito.» lo salutò con un bacio sulla guancia e poi si diresse verso le scale.  
Il ladro cercò di rubarle un bacio spostando la testa mentre la donna gli baciava la guancia, ma fallì, quindi la seguì con lo sguardo finché non la vide sparire al piano di sopra.  
La donna salì le scale dirigendosi verso la sua stanza, ma all'ultimo cambiò idea e bussò alla stanza accanto, quella di Emma.  
La principessa si stupì del rumore, smise di girare per la stanza come un'ossessa e andò ad aprire la porta. Il suo stupore aumentò trovandosi di fronte Regina.  
«Siete ancora sveglia, dunque….vorrei parlare con voi se volete…»  
Emma aggrottò la fronte, confusa, ma poi si spostò per farla entrare. «Ma certo…»  
Regina entrò nella stanza.  
«Cosa vi è successo prima?» le chiese girandosi per guardarla.  
La bionda arrossì appena, ma lo nascose volgendole le spalle per richiudere la porta.  
«Ve l'ho detto: gli uomini mi rendono nervosa.» le rispose.  
«Mi state mentendo e lo sapete bene.» ribatté Regina sedendosi sul letto. «E siete in collera con me.»  
Emma si voltò a guardarla, stupita. Mise le mani sui fianchi.  
«Ah, starei mentendo quindi? E, sentiamo, perché mai dovrei essere in collera con voi?»  
La mora sorrise.  
«Non lo so, per questo ve lo chiedo. La vostra postura non mente a differenza delle vostre parole.»  
Emma la guardò negli occhi, quindi incrociò le braccia sotto al petto, spostando il peso da una gamba all'altra ed abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Non ho mentito. Gli uomini mi mettono davvero a disagio.» mormorò, rialzando poi lo sguardo su di lei, anche se solo per un istante.  
«James non è stato proprio il migliore dei padri. Ad ogni sbaglio, erano cinghiate. Forti da lasciare il segno, a volte a sangue.» arrossì, continuando a muoversi, nervosa. «Vedo lui in ognuno di loro.».  
Regina rimase sorpresa per la rivelazione inaspettata. Non poté che far trasparire tutto il suo stupore.  
«Mi dispiace tanto per quello che i vostri genitori vi hanno fatto. Vi chiedo di perdonarmi per questa intrusione non volevo far riaffiorare vecchi e dolorosi ricordi.» disse alzandosi da letto e avvicinandosi alla porta.  
La principessa rimase ferma davanti alla porta, impedendole di uscire. Tuttavia, non la guardò.  
«Non siete invadente. Ve ne sto parlando io, perché... mi fido di voi, così, a pelle. Magari sbaglio, ma,... Quei ricordi li vedo ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi, anche solo per un secondo.» disse rialzando gli occhi, guardando nei suoi. «Avete idea di cosa significhi essere sola, per dieci anni, in una torre? E sapere che non c'è nessuno al mondo rimasto ad amarvi? Che, anzi, le persone che avrebbero dovuto farlo, sono state loro a rinchiudervi lì dentro, a lasciarvi alla mercé di guardie letteralmente prive di un cuore?» chiese, sfogandosi per la prima volta da quando era fuggita, gli occhi lucidi, ma la voce ferma. «Ve lo dico non per guadagnarmi la vostra pietà, ma perché sappiate esattamente con che razza di persone avete a che fare. Quanto sia importante sconfiggerle.»  
Regina si avvicinò istintivamente a lei e cercò la sua mano per stringerla nella sua.  
«Non ho pietà di voi...odio ancora di più i sovrani. I figlio dovrebbero essere amati ma non a tutti è concesso avere dei genitori amorevoli...lo so bene anche se non quanto voi. Mi dispiace per quello che avete dovuto passare ma adesso è finita, siete libera e potete vivere la vostra vita. E anche se ci vorrà del tempo imparerete a fidarvi nuovamente delle persone e degli uomini.» concluse.  
Emma distolse lo sguardo, scuotendo la testa.  
«Perché dovrei? Non ho bisogno di loro. Non sposerò mai un uomo.» replicò tornando a guardarla negli occhi. « E non sarò libera finché questo regno non lo sarà.»  
« Vi sposerete un giorno, quando vi innamorerete, e governerete il regno insieme al vostro re.»  
La principessa nascose a stento una risata, per quanto amara potesse risultare.  
«Non ci sarà nessun re. Governerò sola, come sono sempre stata.» mormorò.  
« Perché ne siete così sicura? Non avete voglia di innamorarvi? Di formare una famiglia?» chiese incuriosita la ladra.  
Emma la guardò con la rassegnazione negli occhi. Un altro sorriso amaro si delineò sul suo viso.  
«Famiglia? Dovrei adottare un orfano, per poterla avere, un giorno.» arrossì appena, ma non abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Spiegatevi meglio?» chiese sempre più curiosa la mora.  
Emma rimase per un attimo a bocca aperta, stupita dal fatto che la donna non avesse ancora capito.  
«Ehm... gli uomini...io non...»  
«Non siete mai stata con un uomo?» chiese infine Regina.  
La bionda arrossì davvero, ora.  
«No.» disse in una specie di singhiozzo.  
«Non c'è nulla di cui vergognarsi. Vi state mantenendo pura per il matrimonio come ogni brava regina...» le sorrise dolcemente l'altra.  
Emma spalancò gli occhi alle sue parole.  
«Cos...? No! Io... Nessun uomo mi avrà mai!» esclamò.  
«Non vi capisco...avete cosi paura della prima notte di nozze?»  
La principessa si passò una mano sulla faccia, incredula.  
«Non voglio un uomo, Regina!» esclamò alla fine, esasperata. «Non a tutte le donne piace l'idea di... dormire con un uomo…»  
Regina arrossì per aver finalmente capito cosa intendeva dire.  
«Vi chiedo scusa non credevo che...Robin aveva ragione... io non avevo capito. Vi chiedo scusa per la mia insistenza.» si scusò mortificata.  
«Che significa che Robin aveva ragione?» chiese la principessa accigliandosi.  
«Dopo che siete andate via ho fatto qualche battuta sul fatto che avesse trovato un'altra donna che non era caduta ai suoi piedi e aveva insinuato che voi...insomma...aveste altri gusti...credevo parlasse solo per egocentrismo ma aveva ragione.»  
Emma arrossì ancora di più, irritata dal fatto che il ladro lo abbia capito.  
«E' assurdo che lo pensi solo perché non sono stata lì a strisciarmici addosso. E' egocentrismo comunque, sappiatelo.»  
«Lo so bene.» rise la mora. «Pensa di essere il miglior ladro del paese così come crede di essere il miglior amante che una possa avere.»  
Emma sbuffò.  
«Sì.. persino una vergine sa che chi si vanta, è scarso...» commentò, infastidita anche dal solo nominare il ladro.  
La mora rise ancora più forte divertita dalle parole della principessa.  
«Purtroppo in questo caso devi smentirvi...»  
La bionda spalancò gli occhi.  
«Perché?»  
«So per certo che ha tutte le buone ragioni per vantarsi…»  
Emma rimase senza parole. Abbassò lo sguardo, sospirando.  
«Per certo, eh?»  
«Si, potete chiedere a chiunque nel paese...ogni ragazza vi darà la stessa risposta.»  
Emma la guardò, non sapendo cosa pensare.  
«Oh.» disse soltanto, confusa.  
«Non fate quella faccia...Non ho provato di persona nonostante i suoi continui approcci.»  
La principessa abbassò lo sguardo per mascherare il sollievo che provò.  
«La sua fidanzata deve essere davvero terribile per spingerlo a comportarsi così...» commentò.  
«Non lo so. Non l'ho mai conosciuta e francamente non mi interessa.»  
La bionda aggrottò la fronte guardandola.  
«Credete che quell'uomo e i suoi seguaci possano aiutarci nella lotta alla regina?»  
«Sicuramente.» rispose immediatamente la ladra. « Robin non vede l'ora di combattere contro la regina. Posso parlarci io se volete...»  
Emma la guardò con un po' di preoccupazione negli occhi.  
«Solo se siete assolutamente certa che non ci tradirebbe, anche a costo della vita, anche se minacciassero chi ha di più caro.»  
«Non vi preoccupate è un uomo d'onore. Parlerò con lui domattina, eviterei di andare da lui nel cuore della notte...» disse trattenendo una risata.  
«Onore? » chiese scettica la bionda «Non con la sciagurata che sposerà, mi pare…»  
«Lo so, ma per il resto ha un codice d'onore...credo solo che non abbia trovato la donna adatta a lui.»  
Emma la guardò di soppiatto.  
«Forse... in ogni caso, sì, parlategli, per favore. Sarebbe già una grande aggiunta, con la leva che ha sul popolo. Potrebbe anche convincere altri a combattere per la nostra causa.»  
«Si, ha un grande ascendente e i suoi uomini sono tanti, sicuramente saranno di grande aiuto alla vostra causa.»  
La bionda annuì, pensierosa.  
«Sì, lo penso anch'io...» concordò.  
«Bene.» la mora si avvicinò alla porta. « Vi lascio riposare allora…»  
Emma alzò lo sguardo spaventato su di lei. Deglutì nervosamente, tormentandosi le mani.  
«Oh, certo, s-sarete stanca... » balbettò, senza guardarla.  
«Non tanto veramente. Sono salita per venire a vedere come stavate con disappunto del nostro caro amico.» rise la ladra.  
La bionda non riuscì a partecipare con una risata, ma solo con un breve sorriso. Continuò a torcersi le mani, lanciandole rapide, nervose occhiate.  
«E' molto gentile da parte vostra... » riuscì a bofonchiare.  
«Sarete la mia regina.» fece un inchino Regina, ridendo. «e spero che chiuderete un occhio per le mie scorribande.»  
Emma la guardò stupita, aggrottando appena la fronte all'inchino. Si sforzò di sorridere, ancora tesa.  
«Avrete una magione, con una grande tenuta. Non avrete più bisogno di alcuna scorribanda.» disse guardandola negli occhi, sorridendo appena quel che basta perché il suo viso non risultasse troppo serioso. «E il passato non conterà più, se non come monito per le generazioni a venire.»  
«Vi ringrazio della vostra generosità, ma non mi dovrete nulla. Non mi serve una magione né una tenuta. Sto bene a vivere così... mi sono abituata e non voglio mettere radici.» le spiegò la mora.  
La principessa impallidì appena, ma dissimulò annuendo e spostando lo sguardo su di un comò sgangherato accanto al letto di paglia.  
«Capisco.» disse soltanto, con un filo di voce.  
«Anch'io ho un passato e non voglio che questo mi trovi...» aggiunse in un sussurro Regina.  
Emma rialzò lo sguardo stupito su di lei. Era evidente che non stava parlando di sua madre e della sua vendetta.* «Credevo scappaste solo da mia madre...»  
«Non sono nata nei boschi né sono stata allevata dai lupi.» rispose ridendo la ladra.  
La principessa la guardò con un'espressione addolorata in viso, nonostante la sua risata.  
«Cosa vi ha portato a questa vita, dunque?» le chiese guardandola negli occhi come se potesse già leggere la risposta nell'anima ivi riflessa.  
«Più o meno quello che è successo a voi. I miei genitori, mia madre soprattutto, voleva decidere il mio futuro...voleva che mi sposassi con un re, aveva organizzato il matrimonio...io non potevo accettarlo cosi sono scappata.»  
Emma la guardò come se comprendesse esattamente ciò che aveva passato, ciò che provava.  
«Mi dispiace...» disse a voce bassa, senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi. «Nessuno dovrebbe decidere per gli altri.»  
«Adesso tu puoi decidere il tuo futuro...così come sto facendo io...» le sorrise la mora, «adesso credo che dovrei andare è tardi.»  
Emma le sorrise appena, senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi. Si rabbuiò un po', tuttavia, alle sue parole.  
«Sì, uhm... avete... avete la vostra stanza?» chiese, arrossendo leggermente.  
«Si, è qui accanto alla vostra…» rispose con un sorriso. «Se dovesse aver bisogno non esitate a venire da me.» disse aprendo la porta. «Buonanotte principessa.» disse per poi richiudere la porta alle sue spalle.  
Emma la guardò uscire con la tristezza negli occhi. Tentò comunque di sorriderle quando la salutò  
«Buonanotte, Regina.» disse piano, rimanendo in piedi a guardare la porta chiusa.


	4. Capitolo 4

Robin si svegliò all'alba, come sempre. Si scostò Little John di dosso, addormentatosi su di lui dopo aver bevuto un idromele di troppo, e si alzò dalla panca sulla quale aveva dormito. Sbadigliò, stiracchiandosi nella luce dorata del mattino, il viso contratto dal lieve mal di testa dovuto al troppo alcol ingerito. Andò dietro al bancone e si versò un boccale di birra, per ammortizzare la sbornia notturna.  
Regina si svegliò la mattina presto, si vestì e scese di sotto per fare colazione. Notò Robin e decise di avvicinarsi per raccontargli del piano che lei ed Emma stavano preparando.  
« Ma guarda chi si vede…» esclamò la mora.  
Robin si voltò mentre beveva, ammiccando a Regina. Si pulì i corti baffi con la mano prima di sorriderle.  
«Splendete più del sole!» la accolse, bevendo poi un altro sorso. «Già pronta per le vostre scorribande solitarie?»  
«Sono sempre pronta dovreste saperlo» rispose lei. Si sedette su uno sgabello. «Ma questa volta vorrei parlarvi di una cosa...»  
Robin si fece attento. Rubò un tagliere con del pane e si sedette di fronte a lei, prendendone un altro sorso.  
«Ditemi...» disse, improvvisamente serio, spronato dall'espressione sul viso di lei.  
«Devo confessarvi che la donna che era con me ieri, in realtà è la figlia della regina.» sussurrò avvicinandosi a lui per non farsi sentire da altri.  
Robin spalancò gli occhi alla rivelazione.  
«Cosa?! E l'avete portata qui?» chiese in un sussurro scioccato e non privo di rabbia. «Volete farci ammazzare tutti?»  
«Shh non vi facevo cosi pauroso.» rispose Regina scocciata. «Vuole combattere contro la regina e prendersi il regno.» gli spiegò.  
L'uomo la guardò stranito.  
«E voi le credete?»  
«Si, le credo. Mi ha raccontato quello che le hanno fatto i suoi genitori. Vuole formare un esercito e prendersi il regno... speravo che vi sareste unito a noi...» disse guardandolo negli occhi.  
Il fuorilegge scosse la testa, un'espressione di delusione sul volto.  
«Vi fidate delle parole di quella donna? La conoscete appena! Avete messo a repentaglio l'intero villaggio portandola qui!»  
«Non l'avrei fatto se non fossi certa delle sue intenzioni. Fidatevi di me!» disse Regina stringendogli la mano. «Sapete che potete farlo!»  
Robin guardò la mano di Regina stringere la sua, stupito. Riportò quindi gli occhi nei suoi. La osservò a lungo, come se non sapesse se fidarsi.  
«Mi fido di voi. È di lei che non mi fido. Da una come la regina non può nascere qualcosa di buono.»  
«Vi prego fatelo per me...lei è diversa. Sarà una buona regina, potremmo vivere in pace...» replicò cercando di convincerlo, stringendo maggiormente la sua mano.  
L'uomo si sentì catturato da quello sguardo così intenso, profondo. Le vite dei suoi uomini erano nelle sue mani, ma quelle stesse mani le stava stringendo la donna che da anni, ormai, segretamente amava. E se corteggiarla non era mai servito se non a farla ridere, forse darle una tale fiducia... In fondo, se lei si fidava di quella Emma, e se le guardie della regina non erano ancora arrivati a trucidarli, forse c'era una speranza per tutti loro.  
« D'accordo.» annuì, serio, sporgendosi sul tavolo e avvicinandosi a lei. « Se voi vi fidate, mi fiderò anch'io. Ma, se questa principessa dovesse tradirci, sarò io stesso a scoccare la freccia che la ucciderà. Intesi?»  
Regina sorrise.  
«Arriverebbe prima la mia freccia...come sempre.» rispose, ridendo. «Grazie mille, il vostro aiuto è molto importante. Non lo dimenticherò mai...»  
Il ladro le sorrise, rincuorato. Le strinse le mani, sporgendosi un po' di più sul tavolo, guardandola negli occhi.  
«Se salveremo davvero questo regno, sarà solo merito vostro...»  
«Nostro, vorrete dire...» replicò la mora con un sorriso. «I vostri uomini vi seguiranno?»  
Robin annuì, il sorriso sempre più grande, il viso vicino al suo.  
«Ovviamente. Qual è il piano?»  
«Radunare più uomini possibile e attaccare il castello. Lei conosce i passaggi segreti e può entrare senza essere vista, dobbiamo tenere le guardie occupate.»  
L'uomo annuì nuovamente, concentrato sul piano ora, tanto da ritrarsi un poco.  
«Non sarebbe un problema, se le guardie non fossero centinaia...» ribattè.  
«Lo so, per questo abbiamo bisogno di molti uomini. Appena la regina sarà sconfitta smetteranno di combattere.»  
«Sì, probabilmente...» commentò Robin pensieroso. «..ma ci servirà un vero e proprio esercito, Regina…»  
«Possiamo farcela...dobbiamo crederci...»  
Il ladro la guardò, preoccupato ma fiducioso. «Sì. Ce la faremo.» rispose infine con un sorriso.  
«Grazie, non so davvero come ringraziarvi.» disse Regina sorridendogli dolcemente.

Emma si svegliò, sbadigliando sonoramente. In fretta si alzò e si vestì, scendendo poi al piano inferiore dopo aver visto, spiando dal buco della serratura, che la stanza di Regina era vuota. La donna era infatti ad un tavolo, a confabulare con Robin Hood. Emma trattenne un'espressione di disgusto al vederlo così vicino a lei, ricordandosi della sua missione.  
«Allora radunate i vostri uomini dobbiamo prepararci a combattere.» continuò la mora  
«Conosco altre persone che potrebbero aiutarci... li contatterò oggi stesso.» aggiunse l'uomo.  
Emma si avvicinò al tavolo. Guardò Regina, un'espressione strana in volto.  
«Buongiorno... » disse, esitante, rivolgendosi ad entrambi.  
Regina sollevò il viso notando Emma.  
«Buongiorno a voi... stavo spiegando il vostro piano a Robin...» disse con un sorriso.  
Robin sollevò lo sguardo, incontrando la figura della principessa. La guardò con più attenzione.  
«Buongiorno... Maestà...» la salutò. Il tono non nascose la derisione in quella parola.  
Emma sorrise tesa a Regina.  
«Ah sì?» guardò il ladro quindi, ignorando il suo tono. «Siete con noi, dunque?»  
«Si, ha gentilmente deciso di aiutarci, parlerà oggi stesso con degli uomini che potrebbero aiutarci...» intervenne la ladra.  
L'uomo annuì. «Sì.. Ho deciso di fidarmi di voi, Emma. Ma se doveste tradirci, non esiterò ad uccidervi.» disse, risoluto, guardando la principessa negli occhi.  
La principessa guardò il ladro negli occhi, sostenendo il suo sguardo, seria.  
«Morirei piuttosto che tradire il mio popolo.»  
«Calmatevi. Robin fidatevi per una volta, vi ho dato la mia parole che potete fidarvi di lei...»  
Robin lanciò un'ultima occhiata sospettosa alla bionda per poi sorridere a Regina. « La stavo solo informando.»  
La bionda continuò a guardare il ladro finché lui non distolse lo sguardo. A quel punto spostò il suo su Regina, mostrandole tutta la sua gratitudine in un'occhiata.  
«Bene, adesso che abbiamo fatto le presentazioni dobbiamo decidere come muoverci.» disse la mora.  
Robin rimase in silenzio alternando lo sguardo tra le due.  
«Su quanti uomini possiamo contare?» chiese Emma al ladro, concordando con Regina.  
«Vado a prendere qualcosa da bere cercate di non ammazzarvi.» sorrise la mora alzandosi per andare a prendere la colazione  
«Una trentina a dir tanto...» rispose il ladro alla bionda, lanciando un'occhiata a Regina.  
Emma annuì, pensando.  
«Bene. E scommetto che ognuno di quegli uomini conosce almeno altre dieci persone che detestano la regina.» commentò, sicura, sedendosi al posto di Regina e guardando Robin dritto negli occhi.  
«Come minimo. Cosa suggerite?» chiese interessato.  
Emma sorrise, compiaciuta.  
«Che ognuno di loro recluti altre persone, persone di cui si fida, ovviamente. Non serve che siano soldati. Basta che abbiano un motivo per combattere.»  
Regina tornò poco dopo. «Vedo che avete fatto amicizia...» disse sedendosi.  
Emma le rivolse un breve sorriso si sposta scorrendo sulla panca, facendole spazio. Il ladro guardò esterrefatto la bionda, ignorando le parole di Regina.  
«Volete mandare al macello gente innocente?» esclamò in un sussurro.  
«Assolutamente no! Dovrete addestrarli, ovviamente!» ribatté Emma.  
«Nessun innocente si farà male, non vogliamo una carneficina.» si intromise la mora.  
Robin la guardò, dubbioso.  
«Non si addestrano soldati da un giorno ad un altro...» replicò.  
Emma sorrise, neanche avesse una bacchetta magica nella mano.  
«No, se non conosci dei soldati che sono dalla tua parte. Ma, per fortuna, io ne conosco un paio. Proprio due, intendo, ma sono abbastanza, non temete.» aggiunse velocemente. «Non tutti i soldati della regina amano il proprio lavoro. Non quelli che hanno ancora un cuore, almeno.»  
«Bene, quindi una volta che saremo arrivati alla regina cosa hai intenzione di fare? Noi possiamo tenere le guardie occupate...ma la regina con la sua magia è molto pericolosa.» chiese la mora guardandola preoccupata.  
Emma guardò Regina, seria in volto.  
«Non si aspetta di vedermi. Approfitterò dell'effetto sorpresa e la ucciderò.»  
«Siete sicura di farcela? Nonostante tutto è vostra madre...» ribatté l'altra guardandola ancora negli occhi chiari e sinceri.  
La principessa sostenne il suo sguardo, la determinazione ad accendere il suo.  
«È la donna che mi ha rinchiuso in una torre per dieci anni. Ed è la donna che ha ucciso innumerevoli innocenti, per il potere, e che ha prosciugato questo regno.»  
La mora poggiò una mano sulla sua e la guardò  
«Lo capisco, ma potrebbe comunque essere difficile per voi...»  
La bionda abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua mano. Era calda, e sembrava trasmetterle forza, in qualche modo. Tornò a guardarla. «Se dovrò strapparmi il cuore dal petto per farlo, lo farò.» replicò decisa.  
«Così diventereste proprio come lei,,.. e voi siete diversa»  
Emma serrò la mascella, alterandosi un poco.  
«Non sarò mai come lei.» disse alzando la voce.  
«Lo so... non fraintendete le mie parole…» si affrettò a replicare Regina, cercando di spiegarsi «So che siete in collera con lei e lo capisco, ma nonostante tutto potrebbe essere difficile per voi...come lo è stato per me…»  
La bionda la guardò stupita « ...come? In che senso? Avete...?»  
Robin spostò lo sguardo su Regina, rimanendo in silenzio.  
«No...non ci sono riuscita e sono scappata per questo vivo nella foresta...per quanto dolore mi abbia causato mia madre non sono riuscita ad ucciderla ma non voglio che lei che mi trovi...» le spiegò abbassando il viso.  
Emma non riuscì a nascondere del tutto il sospiro di sollievo.  
«Ma mia madre non si è limitata a causare dolore a me. Non lo faccio per me. Potrà essere doloroso, e difficile, ma non esiterò. Se è questo il prezzo da pagare per salvare migliaia di vite... » la voce della principessa si affievolì, offuscata dal dolore. Abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Come desiderate, volevo solo dirvi che nessuno si aspetta che lo facciate se non doveste sentirvela…»aggiunse infine la ladra.  
La principessa rialzò lo sguardo triste su di lei.  
«Devo farlo. Non ho altra scelta.»  
«Va bene. Come preferite.» rispose dopo un po' la mora, osservandola.  
Emma la guardò come offesa da qualcosa, quindi si alzò senza fare un fiato ed uscì dalla taverna.  
Regina la guardò andare via senza capire il motivo del suo comportamento.  
Robin guardò la principessa andarsene, confuso. Spostò lo sguardo su Regina.  
«Ma che le è preso?» le chiese  
«Non ne ho idea, non volevo di certo offenderla.» disse guardando verso la porta.

Emma uscì dalla taverna e si appoggiò al muro esterno, chiudendo gli occhi e respirando velocemente, agitata. Sentì le lacrime premere dietro le palpebre, ma le ricacciò indietro. Si concentrò sull'aria fresca del mattino, sul sole che le scaldava la pelle, sul corvo che volava via dal ramo a poca distanza. Il suo cuore, piano piano, si calmò.

Robin si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Chi le capisce, le donne...» commentò  
Regina sorrise.  
«Voi no di sicuro...non ci capite niente...»  
Robin rise a sua volta.  
«Grazie tante! Gentile come sempre...»  
«Perché credete davvero di capire le donne? Non capite me…»  
L'uomo la guardò scuotendo la testa.  
«Perché voi non siete come le altre, ovvio...»  
«L'avete capito finalmente...» rise lei.  
« L'ho capito molto tempo fa... » mormorò il ladro, guardandola negli occhi.  
«Davvero?» sussurro la donna arrossendo.  
Robin le sorrise appena, per poi sporgersi nuovamente sul tavolo, avvicinandosi al suo viso.  
«Sì...»  
«…e la vostra fidanzata...» mormorò Regina.  
Robin esitò un secondo a quelle parole.  
«Non c'è mai stato amore tra noi...» spiegò , guardandola negli occhi da quella breve distanza.  
«Perché allora volete sposarla?» gli chiese guardandolo.  
«Non voglio... » sussurrò il ladro per poi premere le labbra sulle sue.  
La mora spalancò gli occhi a quel gesto, rimase immobile incapace di muoversi.  
Il ladro, non sentendola opporsi, si sporse ancora, baciandola più profondamente.  
Regina, dopo qualche attimo di smarrimento, si staccò da lui, il viso rosso per l'imbarazzo.  
«Robin...voi siete impegnato...»  
L'uomo riaprì gli occhi quando lei si staccò.  
«Cosa? No, non... non importa...»  
«Si...importa a me, non sono una delle vostre conquiste! Ho un codice anch'io...non sarò la vostra amante…»  
Il fuorilegge spalancò gli occhi.  
«La lascerò! La lascerò se... deciderete di stare con me...»

Emma rimase ancora un po' a prendere aria. Decise poi di tornare dentro, sentendosi un'idiota per essere uscita così senza dare spiegazioni. La scena che si ritrovò davanti, però, la lasciò paralizzata.  
Emma rimase in silenzio, alle spalle di Regina, ancora vicina alla porta. Osservava la scena, il cuore che sembrava letteralmente spezzarsi nel suo petto.


	5. Capitolo 5

Regina continuò a guardarlo senza sapere cosa dire.  
«Per adesso dobbiamo pensare alla battaglia che dobbiamo affrontare...» rispose infine.  
«Regina... » Robin si alzò per poi mettersi in ginocchio accanto a lei « ...mi sono innamorato di voi la prima volta che vi ho vista... Stavo già con Zelena, e voi non siete mai sembrata interessata a me, quindi non l'ho mai lasciata... Ma, se avessi potuto scegliere allora, avrei certamente scelto voi...» disse il ladro prendendo le sue mani tra le proprie.  
La mora arrossì ancora di più alle parole dell'uomo.  
«Alzatevi vi prego...vi prometto che quando la regina sarà sconfitta riprenderemo il discorso.»  
Robin la guardò addolorato. «Regina... potremmo non sopravvivere a questa battaglia... non voglio perdere quest'occasione.»  
«Avrete un motivo per rimanere in vita.» replicò la ladra.  
Lui la guardò intensamente, quindi annuì con un sorriso teso.  
«D'accordo.»  
«Adesso dovete riunire i vostri uomini. Non possiamo più perdere tempo.» disse la mora togliendo gentilmente le mani dalle sue.  
Robin annuì con un sorriso e si alzò, voltandole le spalle per andare a svegliare Little John. « Ci vorrà un po'.» disse.  
Regina si alzò poi a sua volta per andare a cercare Emma. La vide poco distante, in piedi, e si avvicinò a lei.  
«Emma... mi dispiace per prima…»  
La principessa la guardò duramente.  
«Non c'è nulla di cui dispiacersi.» disse freddamente. «Vado a prendere le mie cose e controllo il perimetro. Voi aiutate pure Robin a spiegare la situazione ai suoi uomini. Ripartiamo stasera stessa.» concluse per poi superarla e salire in fretta le scale.  
La ladra la guardò con gli occhi spalancati non capendo il suo atteggiamento. La seguì di sopra  
«Che diavolo vi prende?» chiese sbarrandole la strada. « Robin è già andato ai suoi uomini...»  
Emma si ritrovò la donna davanti. La guardò con freddezza, quindi la spostò per aprire la porta della sua stanza.  
«Nulla. Sono solo concentrata sulla missione.»  
«Continuate a mentire ma non cambia le cose... se siete arrabbiata per quello che vi ho detto vi chiedo scusa, non volevo insinuare nulla.» disse entrando poi nella stanza della principessa, senza chiedere il permesso.  
La bionda iniziò ad infilare le sue poche cose nella sacca. Si voltò a guardarla, quindi si sedette sul letto come se fosse esausta, lasciandosi cadere.  
«Chiudete la porta.» disse a voce più bassa, come se fosse stanca anche per parlare.  
Regina fece come le era stato detto, si avvicinò poi a Emma.  
«Qual è il problema?»  
Emma la guardò, la schiena incurvata, lo sguardo rattristato.  
«Ho visto Robin baciarvi.» rispose soltanto, come se spiegasse tutto.  
La mora arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Mi ha colto alla sprovvista... ma comunque non spiega il vostro comportamento» replicò.  
La principessa sospirò, guardandola ancora per qualche istante.  
«Sì...» mormorò per poi alzarsi, avvicinandosi a lei. Si fermò ad un soffio dalla ladra, per poi inclinare appena la testa di lato tentando di baciarla.  
Il cuore della ladra batté forte alla vicinanza con la principessa. Rimase immobile, senza sapere come comportarsi.  
La bionda poggiò le labbra sulle sue, chiudendo gli occhi.  
La mora sentì le sue labbra che sfiorarono le sue, gli occhi sbarrati incapace di muoversi.  
Emma rimase ferma così per qualche istante, quindi si staccò. Le lanciò un'occhiata, la lingua che passava sulle labbra, quindi si voltò e riprese a riempire la sacca.  
Regina si portò le dita alla bocca.  
«Che significa?» chiese in un sussurro.  
La principessa le lanciò ancora un'occhiata, quindi sistemò il letto, l'espressione triste che non accennava ad andarsene dal suo viso.  
«Questo dipende da voi.» rispose, senza guardarla mentre rimetteva a posto le coperte.  
«Mi baciate e poi non avete neanche il coraggio di guardami?» disse la ladra alzando la voce furiosa. «Sarete pure una principessa, ma nessuno vi dà il diritto di giocare con le persone!»  
Emma si bloccò sentendo quelle parole. Si voltò quindi, lentamente, guardandola negli occhi.  
«Non sto giocando.» disse, guardandola intensamente negli occhi, quel velo di tristezza ancora presente. «Vi ho solo dato una scelta.»  
«Una scelta? Di che parlate? Io sono una ladra... voi siete una futura regina...se volete divertirvi avete scelto la persona sbagliata.» rispose Regina, indignata.  
Emma aggrottò appena la fronte, stupita dalle sue parole.  
«Tra ladri e regine non c'è differenza... entrambi prendono ciò che non gli appartiene, e c'è chi lo fa per sopravvivere e chi per guadagno... » mormorò, riflettendo ad alta voce, lo sguardo basso. «Ma... » rialzò gli occhi tristi su di lei« ...non voglio divertirmi. Non penso di sapere cosa significhi, in ogni caso. Ci conosciamo da poco, lo so, veramente poco, ma... » si strinse nelle spalle in un movimento lieve, elegante. «...credo di provare qualcosa per voi, Regina. Qualcosa che non credevo avrei mai avuto l'opportunità di provare.» ammise.  
Regina la scrutò cercando di capire se stesse dicendo la verità. Aveva giurato a se stessa di rimanere sola e adesso, in un giorno solo, due persone si erano dichiarate e lei. Rimase in silenzio.  
Emma sospirò, la rassegnazione che si mischiava al dolore. Un sorriso triste apparve fugace sul suo viso rivolto a terra. «Non temete. Non dovete sentirvi obbligata.» mormorò, riprendendo a sistemare il letto. «Mi dispiace avervi messa in imbarazzo.»  
«Avete detto che volete restare sola solamente ieri sera e adesso questo... mi confondete.»  
La bionda si fermò di nuovo. Le lanciò uno sguardo.  
«Ho detto che non voglio un uomo. Non che voglio restare sola.»  
Regina rimase qualche secondo in silenzio prima di ribattere.  
«Perché io? Siete una futura regina... meritate una principessa... una nobile. Io non sono al vostro livello.»  
Una risata debole sfuggì alla principessa.  
«Voglio un mondo equo, Regina. Non mi interessa dei titoli. Non valgono niente, sono solo parole. Non conferiscono altro se non ricchezze materiali, e, talvolta, neanche quelle. Se sopravvivrò, se davvero riuscirò a salire al trono, saremo tutti allo stesso livello, e non prenderò le decisioni da sola, tranne che all'inizio, ovviamente. Quindi, ladra, principessa o nobile... non importa. Non è mai importato, per me...»  
«Mi vorreste davvero al vostro fianco? Con che ruolo?» chiese l'altra esterrefatta, avvicinandosi di un passo e continuando a guardarla.  
Emma sollevò lo sguardo su di lei. Una scintilla di speranza le accese lo sguardo, tanto da farle raddrizzare un po' la schiena.  
«Con il ruolo di regina, ovviamente...» sussurrò, guardandola negli occhi.  
Regina spalancò la bocca per poi richiuderla. «Mi vorreste... come moglie?»  
La bionda arrossì, ma non abbassò lo sguardo. Annuì, senza parlare.  
«Neanche mi conoscete...» replicò.  
Un piccolo sorriso incurvò le labbra della principessa. «Vi conosco abbastanza.»  
«E cosa sapete di me oltre il fatto che sono una ladra?»  
Il sorriso della bionda si allargò un poco mentre abbassava lo sguardo.  
«Che siete coraggiosa, intelligente, determinata...» sussurrò «...bellissima...» disse a voce ancora più bassa, arrossendo.  
Regina arrossì al suo commento. « Coraggiosa? Perché rubo? Determinata è l'unica cosa in cui mi rispecchio.»  
«Perché rubate, sì. Rubate a qualcuno che potrebbe uccidervi con un pensiero...» rise appena «...direttamente alle sue guardie.»  
«Solo perché mi servono i soldi per poter abbandonare questo posto e poter ricominciare.»  
Emma si strinse nelle spalle, tornando a guardarla, ancora rossa in viso. «Anche quello è coraggio.»  
«Voglio decidere io della mia vita... sono scappata per un motivo.» precisò la ladra.  
La bionda serrò la mascella e annuì, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Ma certo.» mormorò, armeggiando subito dopo con qualcosa dentro la sacca. «Non siete obbligata a fare niente, ve l'ho detto. Non fate caso a ciò che vi ho detto, se la cosa vi ha infastidita. Se così fosse, perdonatemi.»  
«Non è quello...» disse facendo un passo verso di lei «Mi avete colto alla sprovvista...e questo mi succede raramente... non mi aspettavo una cosa del genere da voi...»  
Emma rialzò lo sguardo su di lei, gli occhi spalancati dallo stupore.  
«C-come?» mormorò.  
«Non credevo di interessarvi...in quel senso... e adesso capisco la vostra reazione di prima, mi dispiace che abbiate assistito...»  
Il viso della principessa si tese un poco, ma un'altra stretta di spalle fece tornare il sorriso su di esso.  
«Siete libera di fare ciò che volete.»  
«Non volevo infastidirvi, in ogni caso... non mi aspettavo quel gesto da lui, ho abbassato la guardia per un secondo e mi ha presto alla sprovvista...» spiegò nuovamente.  
Emma la guardò, attenta ora. «Non dovete spiegarmi nulla...» rispose.  
«Voglio farlo...io non voglio giocare con i sentimenti di nessuno...»  
La bionda la guardò, lasciando trapelare la gratitudine che prova in un sorriso appena accennato.  
«Ma non lo state facendo...»  
«Due persone si sono appena dichiarate a me chiedendo la mia mano...credo di aver fatto qualcosa...»  
Una risata nervosa sfuggi dalle labbra di Emma  
«Giornata intensa...»  
«Abbastanza...» concordò la mora con un sorriso a metà tra divertimento e amarezza. «Mia madre sarebbe contenta: diceva che, essendo un maschiaccio, non avrei mai trovato marito.»  
La bionda abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, sorridendo e scuotendo la testa.  
«Io non so come comportarmi esattamente...» continuò la ladra.  
Emma la guardò, spalancando un po' gli occhi.  
«Oh, ehm... Non... non dovete fare niente...»  
«Ho chiarito più o meno con Robin...» rispose Regina. «Fino a quanto ci sarà questa guerra ci concentreremo solo su quello.»  
Emma annuì, seria in viso.  
«Mi sembra... ragionevole.»  
«Potremmo fare lo stesso anche noi? In questo momento dobbiamo essere concentrati su questo obiettivo.»  
La principessa serrò la mascella e abbassò lo sguardo. Gli occhi le si riempirono improvvisamente di lacrime.  
«Ma certo...» mormorò, la voce appesantita dal pianto represso.  
«Non voglio farvi del male... Sono solo un po' confusa e non voglio che ci siano degli attriti. La nostra missione è molto importante.»  
Emma rimase in silenzio, il nodo che sentiva in gola ad impedirglielo. Una lacrima sfuggì al controllo, rotolando dallo zigomo fino a terra. Le voltò le spalle e aprì la finestra, appoggiando le braccia sul pianale e inspirando l'aria esterna.  
Regina abbassò lo sguardo e si morse il labbro.  
«Perdonatemi non volevo farvi del male... se con i miei comportamenti ho fatto qualcosa che vi hanno turbato vi chiedo scusa...» sussurrò, sentendosi terribilmente in colpa. «Forse adesso dovrei lasciarvi…» fece un passo verso la porta. «…E, se volete, non mi vedrete mai più.»  
Emma si voltò di scatto, spaventata all'idea.  
«No!» esclamò «Voglio dire... » si asciugò le lacrime, riprendendo il controllo di sé. «Sono stata tremendamente avventata. Mi dispiace. Non siete stata voi a farmi del male, solo... » abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, inclinando appena la testa di lato e premendo le labbra tra loro. Tornò poi a guardarla con un sorriso che raggiunse gli occhi lucidi, anche se ancora colmi di tristezza. «...un problema mio, nulla che dipenda da voi. Ci conosciamo da un giorno appena, e già vi ho chiesto di rischiare la vita per la mia missione e di sposarmi. È un po' troppo. Non avrei mai dovuto, e me ne scuso profondamente.»  
Regina accennò un sorriso.  
«Non dovete scusarvi di niente... non avete colpa, i sentimenti non si possono controllare. Lo so bene... io ho chiuso il mio cuore tanto tempo fa quando l'uomo che amavo è morto...»  
Emma spalancò gli occhi.  
«Io... mi dispiace...» riuscì solo a dire.  
«Non dovete, sono passati tanti anni e c'eravamo innamorati subito, quindi non dovete scusarvi dei vostri sentimenti... non mi capitava da tanto... mi ha colto di sorpresa.»  
La principessa distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzata. «Non preoccupatevi...»  
«Potreste... darmi un po' di tempo...?» chiese Regina imbarazzata.  
Emma aggrottò la fronte.  
«Cos..? Certo ma...potete... potete anche, ve l'ho detto, potete anche far finta di nulla, non dovete per forza darmi una risposta, insomma, so che è stata una follia chiedervelo così di punto in bianco, dopo così poco tempo...» blaterò, parlando a raffica, senza guardarla, rossa in viso.  
«Calmatevi.» sorrise la mora e si avvicinò a lei. «Va tutto bene davvero...mi lusinga la vostra proposta.»  
La principessa arrossì ancora di più.  
«Non volevo mettervi in imbarazzo...» mormorò, lo sguardo fisso sulle punte degli stivali.  
«Siete solo stata sincera e questo lo apprezzo. Mi dispiace solo che abbiate visto il bacio tra me e Robin...»  
Emma alzò lo sguardo su di lei. Si soffermò sulle sue labbra, troppo a lungo. Deglutì e riabbassò lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «Sarebbe stato peggio se non lo avessi visto...»  
«Perché?» le domandò, arrossendo notando il suo sguardo sulle sue labbra.  
«Perché... è meglio saperle, certe cose...» spiegò in un mormorio.  
«Ve l'avrei detto...» sussurrò l'altra in risposta.  
Emma sollevò il viso, incontrando il suo sguardo. In quello della principessa albergava un lieve stupore, quasi impaurito.  
«Non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa.» sussurrò, guardandola come se fosse ipnotizzata da quello sguardo. «Non avrei visto la vostra reazione sul momento...»  
«E la mia reazione vi ha infastidito?»  
Emma scosse la testa sorridendo. «Affatto.»  
«Quindi perché vi siete arrabbiata tanto?» chiese accennando un sorriso.  
La bionda si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Non è comunque piacevole vedere un uomo baciare la donna che... a cui si è interessati.»  
«Avete ragione. Vi posso assicurare che non succederà più.» rispose la mora.  
Il sorriso si allargò sul viso della principessa  
«Oh, be'... non può che essere una buona notizia, per me.»  
«Non intendo baciare neanche voi...non gongolate.» disse prendendola in giro.  
Emma, dapprima sorpresa dal tono giocoso della donna, decise poi di stare al gioco. Il viso si atteggiò in una smorfia triste, da cucciolo abbandonato.  
«Neanche una volta?» chiese in tono lamentoso.  
Regina trattenne una risata.  
«Non posso disobbedire ad un ordine della mia regina.»  
Emma ammiccò ridendo:  
«Non sono ancora una regina...»  
«Siete comunque una nobile quindi potete anche ordinarmelo.»  
«Ve lo ripeto... » disse, lanciandole un'occhiata seria. « ...nobili o no, siamo tutti uguali.»  
Regina rise.  
«Volevo vedere se avreste ceduto...»  
«Ceduto? A cosa? A darvi ordini...? » rise Emma, ma Regina si avvicinò e poggiò le labbra sulle sue, e il suo bacio la interruppe, spiazzandola, tanto che non riuscì a reagire e rimase così, con gli occhi spalancati dallo stupore.  
Regina si staccò dopo qualche secondo e abbassò lo sguardo arrossendo.  
Emma rimase ferma a guardarla, senza fiato, senza parole. Gli occhi esprimevano tutto, in fondo.  
La mora si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.  
«Io… adesso è meglio che vada...» balbettò.  
«Uh...» mormorò Emma, interdetta. Si riprese di colpo poi, ricordandosi improvvisamente di respirare. «Sì, uh.. no, dovrei... dovremmo tornare giù entrambe, a dire il vero…»  
«Si... credo sia il caso...» disse l'altra uscendo dalla stanza.  
Emma la guardò smarrita vedendola uscire tanto in fretta. Leggermente abbattuta, prese la sua roba ed uscì lentamente dalla stanza, richiudendo la porta alle sue spalle. Scese lentamente le scale e la trovò ad aspettarla di sotto.  
«Quindi forse dovremo andare all'accampamento e vedere quante persone Robin è riuscito a reclutare, cosi possiamo fare la nostra mossa contro la regina.» disse Regina evitando il suo sguardo.  
Emma la guardò, come in trance e annuì.  
«Sì. Andiamo.»  
«Seguitemi.» uscì dalla locanda e si incamminò.


	6. Capitolo 6

La bionda la seguì in silenzio, socchiudendo gli occhi nell'intensa luce mattutina.  
Arrivarono al campo poco dopo.  
«Eccoci arrivati.»  
Emma si fermò accanto a lei. Lo sparuto gruppo di uomini che abitava il campo la abbatté un po', ma lo nascose con un sorriso.  
«Ecco dunque i valorosi paladini della giustizia...» esordì, a voce alta, attirando a sé l'attenzione degli uomini presenti.  
«Non passate di certo inosservata...venite, lì c'è Robin.» disse Regina avvicinandosi a lui. «Allora i tuoi uomini che dicono?»  
Robin guardò sbalordito la principessa, sentendola parlare così ai suoi uomini. Si avvicinò anche lui, imitando Regina, e incontrandole così a metà strada. Sorrise alla mora.  
«Sono pronti a dare filo da torcere alle guardie della regina. Ma abbiamo bisogno di molte più persone... » aggiunse, guardando poi Emma.  
Emma sostenne gli sguardi allibiti degli uomini, per poi seguire Regina e sorridere al capo dei ladri.  
«Recluteremo più persone domani stesso, nel prossimo villaggio... Voi accampatevi nel bosco tra una settimana. Nel frattempo, vi manderò il mio soldato, così potrà insegnare ai meno abili a combattere, e agli altri a migliorare. Mano a mano, vi manderemo altre persone.»  
Robin annuì agli ordini della principessa.  
Regina la guardò ascoltando le sue parole. «Quindi tra una settimana ci sarà la battaglia?»  
«No.» rispose lei verso Regina, seria, autoritaria, come forse non si è mai sentita in vita sua. «Tra una settimana assembleremo il nostro esercito. Poi torneremo qui anche noi, e, se gli uomini saranno abbastanza, organizzeremo l'attacco. Non voglio che le informazioni viaggino troppo, Snow ha orecchie ovunque. Voi...» tornò a rivolgersi a Robin « ...pensate ad un luogo sicuro nella foresta, e nel frattempo radunate altri uomini. Non parlate a nessuno di quel luogo. Quando arriverà il soldato, portate tutti lì. Vi troverò io, non preoccupatevi di come.»  
Robin annuì.  
«Noi..» continuò la principessa posando ora lo sguardo su Regina. «…andremo a reclutare altre braccia. Vorrei che veniste con me, perché conoscete la gente del luogo, e sapete di chi fidarvi. Ma non siete obbligata, ovviamente.»  
Regina nascose un sorriso.  
«Ovviamente se volete che vi accompagni sarà mio dovere farlo.»  
Robin guardò la scena leggermente infastidito, ma non disse niente.  
«Non dovete sentirvi in dovere di fare nulla, ve l'ho detto...» aggiunse la bionda.  
«Vi accompagnerò con piacere.» replicò la mora.  
Il ladro trattenne un sospiro.  
«Quando partirete?» chiese, alternando lo sguardo tra le due.  
«Grazie..» disse Emma sorridendo a Regina, soffermandosi un po' troppo tempo a guardarla.« Ehm... oggi stesso.» rispose poi al ladro, tornando faticosamente a guardarlo. «Dobbiamo fare il più in fretta possibile. Più tempo passa, più è probabile che la regina ci scopra.» spiegò.  
«Si avete ragione... io sono pronta a partire quando volete.» affermò la mora, dopo aver guardato Robin.  
Il ladro serrò la mascella, nervoso.  
«Bene, non perdete tempo, allora.» disse seccamente, guardando in cagnesco la principessa.« Riportatemela tutta intera.»  
Emma sorrise di nuovo a Regina, per poi guardare il ladro sentendo il suo tono astioso. Sostenne il suo sguardo, ricambiandolo  
«Proteggerei la mia gente a costo della mia vita, a cominciare da lei.»  
Regina si mise tra i due notando il nervosismo e la rabbia che aleggiava.  
«D'accordo, calmatevi, so badare a me stessa, non ho bisogno che qualcuno mi protegga...quindi ..» si voltò verso Robin «…non preoccupatevi, non mi succederà nulla...» gli sorrise per poi mettersi in spalla una sacca. « Sono pronta!» disse poi girandosi verso Emma.  
«Andiamo allora.»  
Regina guardò per un altro istante Robin cercando di rassicurarlo per poi voltarsi e iniziare a camminare.  
Il ladro incontrò finalmente lo sguardo della mora.  
«State attenta.» si raccomandò, prima di voltarsi e rivolgersi ai suoi uomini, ignorando la principessa.

Le due donne si incamminarono nel bosco. Regina camminava veloce volendosi allontanare da tanta tensione; Emma notando il suo passo svelto fece lo stesso, impegnandosi non poco per starle dietro.  
La mora rallentò il passo poco dopo.  
«Scusatemi, forse andavo troppo veloce, ma volevo evitare che voi e Robin vi batteste in duello per la mia mano.» disse  
La principessa rallentò sentendo quelle parole. Trattenne a stento una risata.  
«Che cosa sciocca! Come se fossimo caproni! Siete voi a dover scegliere, non una tenzone...»  
«Sembrava proprio che doveste sfidarvi a duello...» continuò la ladra ridendo.  
«Non sono così stupida... è forte e agile, mi batterebbe in meno di un minuto...»  
«Quindi mi lasciate a lui senza combattere…» disse fingendosi offesa.  
Emma finse di pensarci su, portandosi l'indice alle labbra e sollevando lo sguardo, stretto tra le palpebre.  
« Mmmh... potrei sempre pugnalarlo nel sonno... o avvelenargli la birra, se rinunciasse a rubarla a voi, una volta tanto...»  
La mora non trattenne un risata.  
«Dovete lottare per ottenere la mia mano...»  
Emma la guardò, socchiudendo le palpebre.  
«Dite la verità: mi volete morta.»  
«No, ma è giusto che due cavalieri si battano per la mano della damigella...» disse cercando di rimanere seria.  
La principessa la guardò, valutandola, ma alla fine scoppiò a ridere.  
«Perfetto allora, visto che non sono un cavaliere!»  
«Quindi mi lasciate a Robin...bene, così non devo più decidere.»  
«No!» esclamò Emma in fretta. «Guardate, se è quello che volete, mi metto anche un'armatura completa addosso e combatto per voi!»  
Regina scoppiò a ridere non riuscendo più a trattenersi.  
«Dovreste vedere la vostra faccia.»  
La bionda la guardò male.  
«Avessi uno specchio...»  
«Non vi offendete! È che eravate davvero buffa... tranquilla non sono quel tipo di donna…»  
Emma sospirò, guardandola con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. Rimase per un po' così, poi si decise a distogliere lo sguardo.  
«Lo so... » mormorò.  
«Riprendiamo a camminare... c'è un villaggio a pochi chilometri da qui…» disse la mora.  
Emma annuì e riprese il cammino.  
«Sì... conoscete qualcuno lì?»  
«Sì. il capo del villaggio...dovrebbe essere dalla nostra parte.»  
La bionda aggrottò la fronte.  
«E gli altri? Sapete di qualche sostenitore della regina?»  
«Nessuno sostiene la regina...»  
La principessa si fermò e allungò una mano per fermarla, afferrandola per una spalla. La guardò intensamente.  
«Regina, su una cosa dovete ascoltarmi: quella donna ha uomini ovunque. Qualcuno che la sostiene c'è sempre...» calcò sull'ultima parola. «... per paura o per vantaggio, fidatevi, ha alleati ovunque. Quindi, riflettete bene: chi potrebbe essere un nemico?»  
«Questi villaggi sono allo stremo delle forze a causa delle tasse, le persone non riescono a vivere... quindi vi garantisco che almeno qui non c'è nessuno che supporti la regina...» rispose l'altra dopo qualche secondo, sostenendo il suo sguardo.  
«Va bene.» capitolò infine la bionda. «Spero abbiate ragione.» continuò, riprendendo a camminare, la tensione ad irrigidirle i gesti.  
«Parlerò con il capo del villaggio e vedremo se lui pensa che qualcuno collabori con la regina va bene?»  
Emma la guardò.  
«Grazie.» le sorrise, ma ancora era tesa.  
Regina le sfiorò la mano con sua.  
«State tranquilla, dovete sembrare sicura di voi altrimenti nessuno si unirà alla vostra battaglia.»  
La bionda guardò la sua mano, quindi lei. Cercò di calmarsi, senza esito. Smise di camminare. Sembrava sul punto di dire qualcosa, il respiro accelerato, ma poi riprese di colpo il passo svelto.  
«Come si chiama il capo del villaggio?» le chiese.  
La ladra la seguì aumentando il passo a sua volta.  
«John è il capo del villaggio.»  
«John... » mormorò tra sé, scavalcando un ramo spezzato e ricoperto di felci.  
«Si...eccoci siamo arrivati.» esclamò la ladra.  
La principessa rallentò, guardando il villaggio tra gli alberi.  
«Bene... non vedo guardie nere...» commentò  
«Andiamo...» mormorò la mora. Guidò Emma all'interno del villaggio, destreggiandosi tra le case abbozzate con legno e fango fino a raggiungere la più grande tra di esse. Si avvicinò ad uomo che stava portando una manciata di rametti all'interno dell'abitazione, con Emma al seguito, silenziosa e guardinga.« John...salve.» esclamò la mora, salutandolo con un sorriso amichevole.  
L'uomo si voltò a guardarla e le sorrise di rimando.  
«Siete tornata, felice di vedervi!» esclamò.  
La bionda la raggiunse fermandosi al suo fianco, e scrutò l'uomo.  
«Grazie... sì, sono qui per chiedere il vostro aiuto.» spiegò Regina, senza perdere tempo.  
«Di che aiuto avete bisogno?» chiese l'uomo facendosi attento.  
La mora gli si fece dappresso. «Stiamo mettendo insieme un piccolo esercito per spodestare la regina...» sussurrò.  
John spalancò gli occhi.  
«Ma siete impazziti? La regina ci ucciderà tutti…»  
Emma guardò male l'uomo.  
«Se reagite così, anche subito.» lo rimproverò, un'espressione severa in volto. «Non c'è un luogo dove potremmo parlare in privato?»  
Il capo del villaggio annuì indicando la casa alle sue spalle.  
«Venite, qui potremmo parlare.»  
Le due entrarono seguendo John.  
«Non dovete avere paura.» riprese Regina «So che è rischioso, ma è ora che qualcuno fermi la regina.» disse mentre lo seguiva dentro la piccola abitazione.  
Emma seguì entrambi. Osservò l'ambiente, sincerandosi che fossero soli. Guardò poi John negli occhi.  
«Il mio nome è Emma, John. Sono la figlia della regina.» disse, la determinazione negli occhi. « E ho intenzione di prendermi il mio trono per ridare a tutti voi la liberà che meritate.»  
«La fi-glia della regina?» ripetè John facendo un passo indietro, bianco in volto. « E voi la portate in casa mia? Ci ucciderà?» esclamò guardando verso Regina.  
«No, ascoltatemi! Lei vuole che la regina perda la corona e il suo potere così come noi.» replicò la mora.  
Emma intervenne vedendo il panico negli occhi dell'uomo, rischiando il tutto per tutto: se si fosse messo ad urlare, gli abitanti del villaggio ci avrebbero messo un minuto a vendicarsi su di lei per le azioni della madre. Con uno scatto, sfoderò la spada e, prendendola per la lama, la porse all'uomo, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui.  
«La mia vita vale quanto la vostra. Non mi permetterei mai di prenderla. Ma, se temete davvero la mia spada, afferratela ora, e proteggete il vostro villaggio. Tutto ciò che posso darvi è la mia parola, e la mia vita per tentare di salvare questo regno. Non ho nient'altro, oltre che la promessa che, una volta al potere, non ne abuserò come Snow White, ma ne farò tesoro per darvi la vita che meritate.»  
Regina spalancò gli occhi e poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla guardando il capo villaggio.  
John guardò la spada e la ragazza inginocchiata ai suoi piedi. Dopo qualche attimo di esitazione, prese la spada dalle sue mani e la poggiò a terra.  
«Il vostro coraggio vi fa onore... se volete combattere la regina posso assicurarvi i miei uomini migliori, per troppi anni abbiamo subito i soprusi della regina senza far nulla.»  
La mano di Regina le trasmise un calore che la calmò, nonostante la situazione. Emma non distolse tuttavia gli occhi dal capo villaggio, e chinò il capo alle sue parole.  
«Avete tutta la mia gratitudine...» disse rialzandosi. Lanciò un'occhiata a Regina. «Sappiate che farò di tutto perché ritornino a casa sani e salvi.»  
John le rispose dopo qualche attimo. « Mi fido di Regina, e se vi ha portato qui vuol dire che posso fidarmi di voi... gli uomini che possono combattere non sono tantissimi , saranno una ventina.»  
«Ogni uomo è indispensabile.» lo rassicurò la principessa, sorridendo appena. «Potete mandare chiunque, John: farò in modo che siano addestrati, che siano in grado di difendersi dalle guardie della regina. Chiunque abbia un motivo per combatterla è il benvenuto.» gli spiegò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
«In questo caso forse posso mandarvi una quarantina di uomini.» ribattè l'uomo.  
«Donne incluse?» chiese, stringendo appena le palpebre.  
«Non so se le donne vorranno partecipare: non sono mica tutte come Regina. »sorride il capo villaggio guardando la mora.  
«Voi provate a chiederglielo.» gli suggerì Emma.  
«Lo farò...» disse John per poi uscire dalla casa per andare a radunare gli uomini.  
Emma si voltò verso Regina mentre riprendeva la spada, rinfoderandola.  
«Prossima tappa?» le chiese.  
«Voi siete pazza... e se vi avesse tagliato la testa?»  
Emma la guardò. Si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Suppongo che non avrei avuto più pensieri.» ironizzò, facendole l'occhiolino.  
Regina sospirò.  
«Siete una folle.» uscì dalla casa «Venite c'è un altro villaggio.»  
La bionda rise e la seguì, cercando di tenere il suo passo.  
«Regina…» la chiamò col fiato un po' corto.  
La mora si fermò di colpo.  
«Ditemi…»  
Si fermò a pochi passi da lei, guardandola.  
«Se dovesse succedermi qualcosa prima che riusciamo a spodestarla... » iniziò, guardandola seria negli occhi. «Voi, e tutti gli altri, dovete continuare anche senza di me. Snow White deve essere fermata.»  
«Non vi succederà nulla avete capito?» replicò immediatamente la mora quasi gridando.  
Emma arretrò a quella reazione, stupita.  
«R-Regina.. non possiamo saperlo... la gente mi odia semplicemente perché sono sua figlia... potrebbero rivoltarsi contro di me da un momento all'altro...»  
«Non lo faranno visto che la combatterete! Ma voi dovete essere pronta a vivere, non a morire.» ribatté la ladra, in un tono più calmo ora anche se gli occhi erano ben aperti, agitati.  
Quelle parole sembrarono incrinare qualcosa nella principessa. Abbassò lo sguardo, voltandole le spalle per nasconderle gli occhi lucidi.  
«Non importa quello che succede a me. L'importante è il popolo.»  
Regina si avvicinò e la baciò.  
Emma rimase nuovamente paralizzata. Colta di sorpresa, spalancò gli occhi, ma stavolta li richiuse poco dopo. Rispose al bacio, portando una mano sulla nuca di Regina e accarezzandole i capelli.  
La mora continuò a baciarla stringendosi a lei. La principessa posò timidamente l'altra mano sulla sua vita, accarezzandola, mentre continuava a baciarla.  
Poco dopo la ladra interruppe il bacio, ma rimase attaccata a lei.  
Emma riprese fiato, il cuore a mille, guardandola. C'era una domanda nei suoi occhi, che non osava esprimere a parole.  
«Scusatemi...se mi sono permessa tanto...» sussurrò Regina senza avere il coraggio di guardarla.  
Emma inarcò le sopracciglia a quelle parole, incredula.  
«Cosa? Non... non dovete scusarvi...» sussurrò, inclinando la testa per cercare di guardarla negli occhi. «Credevo... voleste aspettare...»  
«È quello che volevo fare.. e che voglio fare...ma quando avete detto quelle parole…» si bloccò non sapendo cosa dire.« l'idea di perdervi...»  
La principessa sorrise con sollievo, stringendola a sé in un abbraccio. Affondò il viso nei suoi capelli, inspirando il suo odore. «Non mi perderete mai... » sussurrò, le lacrime agli occhi.  
Regina annuì stringendola.  
«Non fatevi uccidere ve ne prego.»  
Un sorriso, sporcato da un velo di tristezza negli occhi, comparve sul viso della principessa.  
«Ci proverò...» sussurrò, stringendola più forte.  
Le prese il viso tra le mani.  
«Non dovete provarci, dovete farlo.»  
Emma cercò di cancellare quella tristezza che sembrava abitare da sempre il suo sguardo, per proteggere Regina da quel sentimento, ma senza successo. Le sorrise, tuttavia.  
«Non posso garantirvelo. Mia madre stessa potrebbe uccidermi.» mormorò.  
«Non permetterò alla regina di farvi del male...» sussurrò Regina guardandola negli occhi.  
«Voi starete lontana da lei.» È un ordine, seppur gentile. Posò una mano sulla sua. «Ciò che mi succederà è irrilevante. Ed è inutile pensarci ora.»  
Regina si staccò di colpo da lei e riprese a camminare. «Non ubbidirò al vostro ordine. Dovreste saperlo.»  
Emma sospirò, le spalle che si incurvano appena. La seguì, raggiungendola.  
«Dovrete farlo. Non vi permetterò di farvi uccidere per me.»  
«Non potete impedirmi di combattere né di stare con voi quando affronterete la regina.» replicò aumentando il passo.  
«Posso, invece.» ribatté, guardandola a tratti per non inciampare.  
«Non voglio farlo ma, se sarà necessario, vi farò rinchiudere.»  
«Potete provarci ma io conosco queste persone, voi no.» sorrise la mora.  
«Appunto.» ribatté seria l'altra. «Vi vogliono bene. Non vogliono vedervi morire per la figlia di una strega.»  
«Possiamo parlarne quando verrà il momento? Stiamo perdendo del tempo prezioso.»  
Emma annuì, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
«Sì, ma certo... » disse distrattamente, aggirando un grosso masso.


	7. Capitolo 7

Il giorno della battaglia era arrivato. Dopo un mese di frettolosi ma accurati preparativi, finalmente il piccolo esercito di circa cinquecento persone era pronto.  
Emma sudava freddo nell'armatura leggera di cuoio, creata per tutti loro dai conciatori dei villaggi. I fabbri avevano forgiato scudi e armi di ogni genere, adatti ad ognuno.  
Ora la principessa era al centro del campo improvvisato, a pochi passi dal confine con il parco della regina. Neutralizzate le guardie grazie agli arcieri, erano pronti ad attaccare.  
«Il gruppo principale attaccherà compatto il portone d'ingresso.» disse la bionda mentre tratteggiava una mappa stilizzata del castello con un bastoncino sul terreno arido, ai suoi generali: Robin, Regina e il soldato sopravvissuto alle grinfie della madre, August. «L'attacco distrarrà le guardie abbastanza da permettere a me e ai tuoi uomini di entrare dal torrione sud.» continuò, guardando Robin.  
«Regina...» disse poi, guardandola seria negli occhi. «..Il secondo diversivo alla torre nord deve essere immediato. Appena August attaccherà dal ponte, assaltate la torre.»

Il cuore di Regina martellava incessantemente nel suo petto. Aspettava questo giorno da tanto ma allo stesso tempo lo aveva temuto. Sapeva che molte persone innocenti avrebbero perso la vita, ma erano tutti uniti contro il loro più grande nemico. Ascoltò Emma dare le direttive e annuì alle sue parole. Ecco: il momento era arrivato.

Emma lanciò un'ultima, lunga occhiata a Regina prima di raddrizzare la schiena e cancellare la mappa con una pedata.  
«Bene.» disse voltandosi per guardare l'esercito nascosto dagli alberi, e dalla magia che sembrava aver ereditato dalla madre. Di certo non era potente come lei, e conosceva solo due incantesimi. Il primo, quello di camuffamento, che stava usando proprio in quel momento, imparato per nascondersi dall'ira di James quando era bambina all'interno del castello. Il secondo, di localizzazione, che aveva usato per ritrovare Robin nel rifugio segreto nella foresta, imparato sempre in tenera età, per ritrovare sempre la sua migliore ed unica amica a palazzo, anche quando erano ai lati opposti di esso, o nei corridoi più contorti.  
«Signori... eroi!» esclamò verso la folla. «Il momento è arrivato! Oggi spodesteremo la donna che ci ha causato tanto dolore, e libereremo questa terra dal suo giogo. Siete pronti a combattere?» chiese quasi urlando, ricevendo grida entusiaste e feroci da parte dell'esercito.  
La principessa, con il cuore a mille ma la mente lucida, sfoderò la spada e, Robin al suo fianco, si inoltrò con gli uomini a seguirla a lato della foresta, costeggiando i curati giardini reali.  
Poco dopo il boato della truppa di August che attaccava il portone principale, nascosto fino a quel momento dalla sua magia, dissolta dalle protezioni di Snow non appena aveva messo piede sul ponte, squarciò l'aria. Emma impallidì, ma continuò a muoversi, sapendo che ogni attimo era prezioso.

Regina attese che August attaccasse il portone, chiuse per un attimo gli occhi e poi fece segno ai suoi uomini di attaccare. Avanzarono veloci verso l'altro lato del castello.  
Gli uomini di August, protetti dai robusti scudi dalle frecce delle guardie e dai picconi dei nani, riuscirono a dare del filo da torcere alle difese della regina.  
Emma e Robin, con i venti uomini al seguito, si fermarono, riuscendo ormai a scorgere il torrione oltre l'erba verde e curata del giardino.  
L'urlo di guerra del battaglione di Regina non tardò a farsi sentire.  
Emma chiuse un attimo gli occhi, ritrovando la concentrazione a fatica a quel pensiero.  
Partì di corsa verso il torrione appena li riaprì.  
Gli uomini della regina non ci misero molto a contrattaccare. Regina estrasse la sua spada e iniziò a combattere controllando anche i suoi uomini.  
Emma, Robin e gli altri scalarono il torrione senza troppa fatica, aiutati dai rampini. Giunti sulle mura, però, una guardia li vide e diede l'allarme, costringendoli a combattere.  
Emma snudò la spada e trafisse la sentinella, affrontando gli altri che raggiunsero in pochi minuti le mura. Il piccolo plotone si liberò in fretta dai nemici, resi poco numerosi dagli attacchi agli altri torrioni. Emma sorrise tra sé. Il piano stava funzionando. Seguita dai suoi uomini, entrò nel castello.  
Il gruppo si insinuò tra i silenziosi corridoi del palazzo. Non erano lontani dagli alloggi della regina. I loro passi risuonavano cauti, rimbalzando sugli alti muri di marmo scuro e istoriato. Milioni di volte Emma aveva seguito con le dita quelle linee curve, così cupe, minacciose. Rabbrividì al ricordo. Si impose di concentrarsi, ignorando il passato. Era lì per cancellarlo per sempre, dopotutto.

Regina si distaccò dai suoi uomini alla ricerca di Emma. Lentamente, attenta a non farsi cogliere di sorpresa dalle guardie, si avvicinò alle stanze della regina, sapendo quale fosse l'obbiettivo della principessa.

Un gruppo di guardie apparve da una svolta del corridoio. Tre di loro vennero subito abbattute dalle frecce di Robin e dall'ascia di Little John, e le altre partirono all'attacco. Emma ingaggiò un combattimento con la prima che le si parò davanti. La sopraffece in un paio di affondi. Liberata la spada dal corpo della guardia avanzò col resto degli uomini. Uno di loro era stato ferito, ma poteva ancora camminare. In breve quindi raggiunsero le stanze della regina, trovandole deserte. Si diressero dunque alla sala del trono, dato che le vie di fuga verso il passaggio segreto sarebbero dovute essere state tagliate dall'avanzata di Regina.  
Gli uomini di Regina continuarono a tenere occupate le guardie, sbarrando le vie d'uscite. Regina camminò silenziosa nel castello. Svoltò oltre un angolo angusto, e si ritrovò davanti la regina Snow.  
La regina sorrise ritrovandosi davanti quell'insulsa ladra che aveva ucciso il suo Vero Amore. Preparò una palla di fuoco nella mano. «Regina... » sibilò guardandola. «...voglio proprio sentire quanto urli mentre bruci... » disse prima di lanciarle il fuoco contro.  
La ladra si coprì istintivamente il viso con il braccio, aspettando di sentire il fuoco bruciare la sua pelle.  
Il fuoco sfiorò la ladra, ma non le provocò alcun danno e scintille bianche sprizzano da lei quando le fiamme la toccarono senza bruciarla. Esterrefatta e spaventata, la regina fece un passo indietro, gli occhi spalancati. «Non è possibile...» mormorò prima di sparire in una nuvola viola.  
Regina riaprì gli occhi giusto in tempo per vedere la regina sparire. Si guardò le mani e le braccia non notando o sentendo alcun dolore. La protezione di Emma aveva funzionato. Sorrise e riprese a camminare, cercando la principessa.

Emma avanzò fino alla sala del trono, indisturbata. Quando entrarono, tuttavia, trenta uomini della guardia reale li stavano aspettando. La battaglia ebbe inizio, e caddero uomini da entrambe le parti. Gli uomini di Emma furono costretti ad arretrare.  
La principessa abbatté due guardie, sforzando al limite i muscoli stanchi. La spada iniziò ad essere pesante nella mano.  
Le guardie li respinsero fuori dalla sala del trono. Stavano per chiuderli fuori, quando Emma vide un uomo, in fondo alla sala, che la fissava. Spalancò gli occhi nel riconoscerlo.  
«David!» urlò, spingendo via un avversario. L'uomo continuava a fissarla, ma rimase fermo, nonostante qualcosa passasse nei suoi occhi azzurri, come una scintilla di consapevolezza.  
«David, ti prego! Facci entrare!» gridò lei di nuovo. Ma la voce le si strozzò in gola: una nuvola viola apparve al centro della sala, a pochi passi da lei. La regina si delineò all'interno di essa.  
I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Emma, di identico colore. Madre e figlia si guardarono per un lungo istante in cui tutti smisero di combattere. Le guardie ne approfittarono per formare un muro solido tra gli uomini di Emma e la regina.  
Snow osservò ancora la figlia, nient'altro che delusione negli occhi grigio-verdi. Si voltò poi, passando accanto a David mentre se ne andava dalla porta in fondo alla sala. Gli lanciò appena uno sguardo prima di sparire oltre i pesanti battenti, che si richiusero, sigillandosi magicamente.  
«No!» urlò Emma, tirando un pugno alla guardia davanti a lei. Ne seguì una breve colluttazione, interrotta dalla voce profonda dello zio.  
«Basta così.» disse, avvicinandosi di qualche passo fino a fermarsi al centro della sala. Le guardie, dopo un cenno da parte del vassallo, lasciarono passare Emma, richiudendosi a muro davanti ai suoi uomini. La principessa si fermò a mezzo passo dallo zio, gli occhi lucidi quando lui le sorrise.  
«David... aiutaci... dobbiamo fermarla...»  
L'uomo le sorrise ancora. Allargò appena le braccia, ed Emma si fiondò ad abbracciarlo. Lo zio sfoderò la spada e la colpì al ventre.

Regina arrivò alla sala del trono proprio nel momento in cui David affondava la lama nel ventre di Emma.  
Un grido di paura squarciò il silenzio.  
Regina corse verso Emma e spintonò David, pronta a combattere contro di lui.

Emma cadde in ginocchio. Guardò David sconvolta, tradita. L'unico che l'avesse mai amata. L'unico che avesse considerato un genitore. Portò la mano alla ferita, sentendo il sangue bollente bagnarla. Sentì a malapena l'urlo di Regina, e quello di Robin. Vide la donna spingere via David, che barcollò all'indietro mentre una freccia lo colpiva al petto, due, tre. Cadde anche lui, colpito da Robin. Emma scattò accanto a lui. Faceva fatica a respirare, faceva fatica a muoversi, ma ancora non sentiva il dolore, e riuscì ad arrivargli accanto, anche se poi crollò bocconi. Lo guardò sentendo le lacrime che le bagnavano il volto.  
«Perchè? » sussurrò.  
Lui le rivolse uno sguardo dispiaciuto, triste. Si portò debolmente una mano sul petto, incapace di parlare. Poi spirò, lanciandole un ultimo sguardo di scuse, una lacrima che rotolava a terra. La comprensione illuminò lo sguardo stanco di Emma. Poggiò la testa a terra, stanca. Un dolore sordo iniziò a propagarsi dalla ferita all'intero corpo.

Regina si inginocchiò sul corpo di Emma, le lacrime che le rigavano il viso.  
«Emma...» ripetè il suo nome per varie volte, mentre con la mano premeva sulla ferita.  
La principessa sbattè più volte le palpebre, confusa, sentendosi chiamare. Cercò di mettere a fuoco la figura sopra di lei, senza riuscirci. La riconobbe comunque.  
«Regina...» sussurrò, sorridendole appena, debole, mentre altre lacrime le rigavano il volto.  
«Stai tranquilla starai bene…» disse piano la ladra accarezzandole il viso. Fece chiamare un guaritore, che portò via la principessa con l'aiuto di due uomini. Li osservò portarla al sicuro, quindi impugnò la spada per andare a cercare la regina.  
«Dove sei maledetta? Mostrati.» urlò nel corridoio vuoto.

La regina guardò il cuore di quell'inetto di David spegnersi tra le sue mani. Lo sbriciolò, lanciando la polvere nell'aria con un grido di rabbia. Persino sua figlia l'aveva tradita. Non era mai stata degna del trono, quell'idiota. Ucciderla era stato un atto di pietà. Nascosta nella sala dei cuori, sentì l'insopportabile voce di Regina invocarla. Si guardò intorno, ma non trovò armi. Concentrandosi per meno di un istante, fece apparire la spada di David tra le sue mani e aprì le porte.  
Arrivò dietro le spalle della ladra, a pochi passi da lei.  
«Proprio qui.»  
Regina si girò di scatto pronta a colpirla.  
«Sei una codarda.»  
Snow la fulminò con lo sguardo.  
«Tu ti sei nascosta nella foresta per tutto questo tempo, e la codarda sarei io?» ribattè.  
«Hai mandato un altro a combattere tua figlia perchè non hai il coraggio di farlo da sola, perchè sai che è degna del trono al contrario di te!» replicò la ladra con rabbia e disprezzo.  
La regina scoppiò a ridere.  
«Degna? Quell'inutile ragazzina è degna solo di essere cibo per ratti! Non ha preso niente da suo padre!» urlò, avvicinandosi di un passo, la spada puntata. «Era così stupida che è bastato un sorriso per ucciderla.»  
«Per fortuna non ha preso niente da te.» replicò Regina «Lei non morirà, a differenza tua. Non le farai più del male... che razza di madre sei?»  
Gli occhi di Snow si incupirono.  
«Morirà, la ferita era troppo profonda perchè i vostri inutili paesani riescano a guarirla. Soffrirà per qualche ora, forse, ma è solo ciò che si merita per essersi messa contro sua madre. Ora, se non ti spiace, gradirei la tua testa!» urlò, alla fine, tentando di colpirla alla gola con la spada.  
Regina arretrò di un passo, evitando cosi che la spada la colpisse.  
«Lei non morirà! Sarà la nuova regina e tutti l'ameranno a differenza tua!» disse attaccandola con la spada.  
Snow parò a stento il colpo. La tentazione di usare la magia era grande, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile. Rise.  
« Illuditi quanto vuoi, cara. Qualunque cosa le succeda, non sarai lì a vederla.» tentò un goffo affondo, impacciata dal vestito.  
«Sì invece, andrò da lei dicendole che finalmente il regno ha una regina degna di questo nome.»  
La regina rise di nuovo abbandonando l'arma lungo il fianco.  
«Vedo che avete lo stesso cervello... Vorrà dire che brucerò i vostri corpi insieme, così risparmiamo sulla legna, che sarebbe sprecata per voi due...» commentò prima di riprendere ad attaccarla.  
Regina gridò e l'attaccò nuovamente con la spada, puntando al petto.  
La regina parò goffamente il colpo, ma le cadde la spada di mano.  
La ladra sorrise e le puntò la lama alla gola.  
Snow sorride a sua volta. Alzò una mano in aria, pronta a sparire, ma si bloccò così e spalancò gli occhi. Rimase immobile in quella posizione per un istante, poi cadde a terra, morta. Una freccia passava il suo petto da parte a parte. Robin, dietro di lei, abbassò l'arco, guardando Regina.  
Regina spalancò gli occhi.  
« Robin...» sussurrò per poi far cadere la spada a terra.  
Robin corse da lei e l'abbracciò, stringendola a sé.  
«State bene?» chiese, lasciando andare l'arco e prendendole il viso tra le mani.  
La mora rimase immobile fissando il corpo della regina. Era finito, era tutto finito. La regina era morta.  
« Regina... » la chiamò il ladro, preoccupato, cercando di attirare il suo sguardo.  
« Emma...» sussurrò lei ad un tratto. «Come sta?» chiese preoccupata alzando finalmente lo sguardo su di lui.  
Robin la guardò negli occhi. Un sorriso rassegnato si disegnò sul volto dell'uomo.  
«Respirava ancora, poco fa. L'hanno portata al campo, la stanno medicando. Non so altro.» rispose.  
«Devo andare da lei.» disse velocemente. Si staccò da lui e corse all'accampamento.


	8. Capitolo 8

Emma era sdraiata su una stuoia, a terra. C'era molta gente attorno a lei. La principessa era priva di sensi, mortalmente pallida. L'armatura le era stata tolta, lasciandola coperta solo dalla tunica bianca, inzuppata di sangue fresco. La ferita ne perdeva ancora. Ma non era il suo aspetto ad attirare l'attenzione di tutti. Una figura solitaria, infatti, stava versando un liquido appena preparato sulla ferita ancora aperta.

Regina si fece largo tra la gente e si avvicinò a Emma, le sfiorò la mano.  
«Emma...»  
L'essere alzò lo sguardo sulla nuova arrivata. Sorrise riconoscendo qualcosa in lei. Sembrava tranquilla ora, sebbene fino a pochi istanti prima fosse agitata, febbrile quasi.  
« Non temete..» disse la fata, leggermente impacciata in quella forma del corpo troppo grande rispetto a quella a cui era abituata. Allungò una mano, e strappò un capello alla donna. Lo guardò come se fosse un filo d'oro. Armeggiò poi con delle boccette che tirò fuori da una sacca, mescolandone alcune. « ... le avete appena salvato la vita...» disse, prendendo un capello anche dalla principessa.  
La ladra la guardò senza capire.  
«Che significa? Come posso averla salvata?» chiese confusa.  
Tinkerbell sorrise, intrecciando i capelli tra loro e immergendoli in un flacone. Mescolò poi il contenuto. I sottili filamenti si accesero di una strana luce per un istante, facendo esultare la giovane fata.  
«Lo sapevo!» esclamò, ricomponendosi un istante dopo. Guardò imbarazzata la mora.  
«Fidatemi di me. » disse prima di versare parte del contenuto di quella boccetta sulla sua bacchetta magica. La punta dello stelo si illuminò appena. Lo posò sulla ferita, che lentamente si rimarginò a quel tocco sotto lo sguardo soddisfatto della fata.  
Regina guardò la fata e la bacchetta, cercando di capire cosa volesse dire la fata, strinse la mano di Emma, e sorrise nel vedere la ferita rimarginarsi.  
Emma emise un debole gemito, ma non si svegliò. La fata la osservò, accarezzandole il viso.  
«È forte, ma è anche molto fragile.» mormorò, facendosi udire solo da Regina. La guardò negli occhi.  
«Statele accanto. Non ve ne pentirete.» le sorrise. «Oh e... quando si sveglia, ditele che la sua fata madrina la saluta.» aggiunse, facendo l'occhiolino. Tornò poi nella sua forma alata, volando via.  
La ladra la guardò sempre più perplessa la fata, ma non ci badò più di tanto. Emma stava bene, si sarebbe ripresa. Sorrise al solo pensiero.  
La fece portare in una casetta per riposare. Si sedette poi, stanca per la lunga battaglia e osservò in silenzio il lago lì vicino.

Emma rimase incosciente per tre giorni. Nonostante la ferita, altrimenti mortale, fosse stata guarita dalla fata, aveva perso molto sangue, e il suo corpo aveva bisogno di riprendersi.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, le palpebre le sembrarono pesanti come macigni. Non riuscì a mettere a fuoco niente. Respirava faticosamente, come se le costole si fossero fuse tra loro. Portò istintivamente una mano al fianco, ma lo sentì privo di bendaggi, liscio sotto la blusa di lino. Cercò di alzarsi a sedere, ma le girò la testa e ricade sul letto. Il letto di sua madre. Si irrigidì alla consapevolezza di essere nel castello.  
Emma si guardò intorno. La stanza era vuota, e una delusione dolorosa le gelò il cuore a quella consapevolezza. Abbassò lo sguardo e alzò la camicia per guardare il fianco non più ferito. Solo una cicatrice bianca segnava il punto dove la spada di suo zio l'aveva trafitta. La percorse con le dita, ma dovette smettere, perché la pelle era particolarmente sensibile e il contatto le provocava una sorta di doloroso prurito.  
Sospirò, abbattuta da un'apatica tristezza. Con cautela si mosse nel letto. La vista le si annebbiò per qualche istante quando riuscì a sedersi sul bordo, ma dopo qualche respiro profondo ad occhi chiusi si riprese.  
Posò i piedi a terra e si alzò, barcollando per il capogiro che ne conseguì. Non si arrese, tuttavia, e caracollò a fatica fino alla porta, uscendo poi finalmente dalla stanza.  
Immediatamente fuori dalla stanza incontrò Robin, che stava parlando con alcuni dei suoi uomini a voce bassa. Il ladro si girò di scatto.  
«Finalmente vi siete svegliata...» disse con tono acido. «Dov'e Regina? » chiese alzando la voce.  
Emma si bloccò di colpo sentendo le sue parole. Avanzò a grandi passi verso di lui, improvvisamente dimentica della stanchezza che provava.  
«Che diavolo significa "dov'è Regina"?» esclamò.  
« Che diavolo vuoi che significhi?» urlò Robin «È sparita! È colpa tua, sei stata tu!» l'accusò lui puntandole un dito contro.  
La principessa lo guardò sbalordita.  
«Io? Ma se ero svenuta! Tu...» stava per continuare, ma poi lo liquidò con un gesto della mano.  
«Lascia stare, razza di inutile pezzo d'idiota.» esclamò mentre camminava via per uscire dal castello. La mente era in subbuglio, in cerca di una spiegazione.  
« Dove credi di andare? Ho cercato Regina ovunque... non è qui...» le urlò dietro l'uomo.  
Emma lo ignorò ed uscì dal castello, camminando sicura oltre le mura. Raggiunse la foresta. Aveva bisogno di pensare, visto che quell'idiota non l'aveva fatto, evidentemente. Camminò avanti e indietro, appoggiandosi poi ad un albero, sudata e fiacca. Era ancora debole. Regina era sparita. Sua madre di sicuro non era stata. Non sapeva se fosse viva o morta, ma di sicuro, se ci fosse stata dietro lei, non sarebbe lì a preoccuparsi ma rinchiusa in qualche segreta o appesa ad un cappio, dopo quello che aveva fatto. Ma Regina non stava scappando solo da Snow, si ricordò all'improvviso la sua mente annebbiata.  
Emma si voltò di scatto e corse dentro al castello, fermandosi quasi in scivolata davanti all'idiota.  
«Dove abitava Regina prima di venire qui?» gli chiese, trafelata.  
«Come?» Robin la guardò come se fosse impazzita «Che importanza vuoi che abbia?»  
«Dimmelo e basta.» ringhiò la bionda avvicinandosi aggressivamente a lui.  
Il ladro esitò solo per un altro istante prima di risponderle, continuando a guardarla come se fosse impazzita d'un tratto.  
«A circa un miglio a sud di qui... è l'unica casa in quella zona.. Ma non tornerebbe mai lì, odia quel posto...»  
Emma scattò via di corsa in quella direzione, senza aggiungere altro. Corse finché ce la fece tra gli alberi, poi camminò, aggrappandosi ad essi. Infine giunse alla casa nel bosco. Si fermò a riprendere fiato per qualche istante, nascosta tra la vegetazione. La casa sembrava vuota, ma era giorno, e non c'era bisogno delle candele, quindi sarebbe potuta anche non esserlo. La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo su di sé. Nella fretta, non aveva neanche preso la spada. Sospirò, guardandosi intorno. Trovò solo una pietra grande all'incirca quanto la sua mano. Si avvicinò alla casa, fino ad arrivare alla porta. Si guardò intorno ancora una volta, poi bussa, stringendo la presa sulla pietra con l'altra mano, nascosta dietro la schiena.

Regina, appena qualche ora dopo la battaglia, era stata trascinata via da un'improvvisa quanto inaspettata forza magica. Non si era neanche potuta accertare delle condizioni di Emma prima di essere catturata. Rinchiusa nella sua vecchia stanza, non passava giorno senza che non pensasse a lei. Sua madre Cora l'aveva finalmente trovata proprio grazie alla ribellione, e con la magia l'aveva riportata alla sua vecchia vita. Aveva subito le sue ire, i suoi castighi. Sapeva che stavolta non sarebbe più riuscita a scappare.  
Sua madre la faceva uscire solo per i pasti e per le lezioni di etichetta. Il suo obiettivo era di nuovo quello di trovarle un marito facoltoso. E, per quanto tentasse di ribellarsi, la sua magia era diventata più potente. Aveva cercato di scappare già una volta, ma sua madre l'aveva bloccata immediatamente, senza il minimo sforzo. Non aveva speranze.

Cora stava salendo per andare a controllare sua figlia quando sentì bussare alla porta. Sbuffando si avvicinò ad essa. Si prese il tempo di darsi una sistemata ai capelli prima di aprirla. I suoi occhi si spalancano sorpresi vedendo la donna davanti a lei.  
«Maestà…»


	9. Capitolo 9

Erano passati altri cinque giorni e sua madre era stata più gentile con lei. Sembrava quasi felice. Le aveva concesso anche di uscire a cavallo, ovviamente sempre sotto la sua sorveglianza.  
Regina scese di sotto, vestita con il suo completo da cavallerizza preferito. Si guardò allo specchio, controllando, o più che altro ammirando come la giacca celeste ricadeva sui suoi fianchi. Pensò a come Emma l'avrebbe guardata, ora che indossava i suoi vestiti, che aveva i capelli pettinati, raccolti in una treccia ordinata da un nastro di seta dello stesso colore della giacca. Cercò di ignorare il dolore che, come al solito, accompagnava quei pensieri. Doveva andare avanti, farsi forza. Emma, Robin, tutti loro, doveva dimenticarli. Appartenevano al passato, non li avrebbe più rivisti. Lo aveva sempre saputo, dopotutto. Eppure, il dolore non accennava a sparire.  
Cora apparve accanto a sua figlia. Sorrise al principio, ma poi fece una smorfia disgustata nel vedere il suo vestiario.  
«Oh...» esclamò agitando una mano in aria per cambiarlo. Uno splendido vestito di un azzurro chiaro sostituì il volgare completo da cavallerizza, poco adatto all'occasione.  
«Madre!» esclamò Regina infastidita, voltandosi verso di lei. «Non posso andare a cavallo così! Mi avevate detto che sarei potuta andare oggi...»  
Cora sorrise alla figlia.  
«Lo so, mia cara, ma devo ritirare la mia promessa. Vedrai, ne vale la pena.» Il sorriso sul suo volto si allargò. «Finalmente è giunto il momento.»  
«Giunto il momento per cosa?» chiese Regina preoccupata, notando il suo sguardo.  
«Ma perché incontri il tuo pretendente, ovviamente! Abbiamo aspettato tanto questo momento!»  
«Cosa?! No madre, vi prego...» la supplicò lei «Non fatelo, non voglio!»  
La donna rivolse alla figlia un sorriso incoraggiante. La prende per le spalle, guardandola negli occhi.  
«Vedrai, è un ottimo partito. Non c'è di meglio in tutto il regno.»  
«Non mi interessa chi è!» esclamò Regina cercando di liberarsi dalla sua stretta. «Io non voglio sposarmi così… voglio innamorarmi...»  
Cora la lasciò andare, guardandola con un sorriso enigmatico.  
«Fidati di me, mia cara. Incontra almeno questa persona, non ti costa nulla.»  
«Tanto mi costringerete lo stesso...» Regina abbassò lo sguardo cercando di trattenere le lacrime. «Farò come volete…»  
Cora rimase in silenzio, e aprì la porta della sua stanza. Si voltò a guardare sua figlia prima di uscire, leggermente triste in viso.  
«Per quanto tu creda il contrario, Regina, io ti voglio bene, e voglio solo il meglio per te.»  
«Se mi volessi bene non mi costringeresti a sposare una persona che non amo e che non ho mai visto prima... e non avresti ucciso Daniel...» replicò a voce bassa e rabbiosa la ragazza, un odio furente negli occhi scuri.  
Cora strinse le labbra. Le lanciò un ultimo sguardo.  
«Faccio entrare il nostro ospite. Non essere scortese per piacere.» disse prima di uscire.  
Regina abbassò lo sguardo e annuì.  
«Certo madre...» mormorò, rassegnata. Udì i passi esitanti del pretendente. Senza neanche guardarlo in faccia, eseguì un breve inchino svogliato. Quando alzò lo sguardo, costretta dall'etichetta impartitale dalla madre, spalancò la bocca per lo stupore.  
«Emma...?»  
La regina sorrise timidamente alla mora, eseguendo un piccolo inchino a sua volta.  
«In persona.» mormorò arrossendo.  
«Che ci fai... fate qui, Vostra Maestà?» chiese l'altra, incapace di trattenere un sorriso di pura felicità.  
Emma avanzò di qualche passo, guardandola con un sorriso mentre inarcava appena le sopracciglia.  
«Vostra madre non ve l'ha detto?»  
Uno stupore ancora più grande fece spalancare gli occhi di Regina mentre la consapevolezza lentamente prendeva forma nella sua mente man mano che si rendeva conto della situazione.  
«Avete...chiesto la mia mano?» chiese in un sussurro.  
Emma arrossì ancora, ma rimase ferma, la schiena ben dritta, una posa quasi militare per quanto era tesa. La guardò negli occhi, evidentemente in trepidazione sebbene tentasse di restare calma.  
«Esattamente.» confermò, tentando poi un sorriso.  
Regina arrossì a sua volta guardandola.  
«S-siete sicura che sia quello che volete? Non dovete farlo solo perchè vi ho aiutato...»  
La regina avanzò di qualche passo ancora verso di lei, improvvisamente seria in volto.  
«Regina...» allungò le mani cercando di prendere le sue. «...molte persone mi hanno aiutata, ma non per questo chiedo a tutti di sposarmi, no?» chiese, un pizzico di ironia ora nella voce e nello sguardo.  
Regina lasciò che Emma afferrasse le sue mani. Le sorrise.  
«Certo, sarebbe poco cortese da parte Vostra fare una proposta del genere a tutti…» rise nervosamente. «Io non so cosa rispondere...»  
La paura offuscò gli occhi della bionda.  
«Non... non dovete rispondere subito, non temete.» fece un sorriso tirato. «E non sentitevi obbligata a dire sì. Insomma, ditelo solo se è quello che volete veramente. Voglio...» mormorò, guardandola negli occhi. «...voglio solo che siate felice... e dovreste sposare la persona che amate, quindi se..» esitò, deglutendo.« ...se non sono io, vi prego, non dite sì..» sussurrò alla fine.  
Regina nascose un sorriso a vederla così impacciata.  
«Non voglio tenervi sulle spine... la mia risposta è ... Sì.» disse facendo un passo verso di lei. «Vorrei sposarvi e diventare vostra moglie…»  
Emma rimase senza fiato. La guardò, incredula.  
«Ma... siete sicura? Non... non volete pensarci?»  
«Ho pensato a voi tutti i giorni in questo periodo in cui siamo state lontane. Ho avuto paura che non sareste guarita e io non potevo essere al vostro fianco... questo mi ha fatto capire quanto contate per me... e quindi non devo più pensarci. Voglio diventare vostra moglie...»  
Gli occhi di Emma si riempirono di lacrime di gioia. La prese per i fianchi e la attirò a sé per baciarla, col sorriso sulle labbra.

* * *

E anche questa storia è arrivata alla conclusione. Speriamo che vi sia piaciuto leggerla quanto a noi è piaciuto scriverla. A presto con una nuova fanfiction! :*


End file.
